Les âmes égarées
by boadicee
Summary: L'un vit dans la rue, l'autre vit caché aux yeux de monde. Un regard par la fenêtre et deux destins qui changeront à jamais. Attention cette fiction contient des descriptions dures La publication se fera toutes les 3 semaines :)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 **POV ACE**

Qui suis-je ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je dois rester caché ?

Pourquoi les gens doivent ignorer mon existence ?

Pourquoi personne ne me parle ?

Pourquoi mes parents font comme si je n'existais pas ?

Suis-je réellement humain ou un monstre ?

Je m'appelle Ace et j'ai 17 ans. Depuis ma naissance, je vais au dernier étage d'une belle maison. Enfin quand je dis belle, je me le demande vraiment, car je ne connais que ces vingt mètres carrés qui font ma vie.

J'ai toujours été seul et les rares personnes à venir me voir sont les serviteurs. Ils venaient uniquement pour m'apporter les repas. Au début j'essayais de leur parler, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de m'adresser la parole. La seule personne qui l'a fait c'était ma nounou, Makino. Son visage dans mes souvenirs devient un peu plus flou chaque jour. Cela fait dix ans qu'elle a été renvoyé car elle était trop proche de moi, ce qui était interdit. Pourtant durant toutes ses années où elle fut présente, ma vie était heureuse. Ce n'est que son départ qui m'a fait prendre conscience de ma condition de captif.

Et encore, est-ce qu'on peut dire que des parents retiennent en otage un enfant ?

Je pourrais m'enfuir par la fenêtre. Il n'y a pas de barreau. Mais je suis trop haut pour sauter et j'ai peur. Peur de quoi ? Peur de me faire mal, peur de mourir, même si la mort serait une délivrance à mon enfer. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, non, on ne me bat pas.

Comment je connais tout cela ? On me laisse lire des livres. C'est ma principale occupation durant les longues heures de la journée. J'ai eu le droit pendant quelques années d'avoir un précepteur qui m'a appris à lire. Et Makino me lisait beaucoup d'histoire et me racontait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. J'ai envie de découvrir le monde hors de cette maison. J'avais lu, un jour, l'histoire d'un garçon qui voulait devenir le roi des pirates en découvrant le one piece. Il avait vécu mille et une aventures avec ses compagnons et s'était fait de nombreux amis. J'envie ce garçon, moi qui était perpétuellement. Je veux connaître toutes ses émotions que l'on a d'être entouré, de rire et de pleurer. Je veux éloigner de moi à tout jamais ce vide qui est mon quotidien.

Je suis sûr qu'un jour j'y arriverais. Je ne dois pas perdre espoir. En attendant je regarde par la fenêtre les gens dans la rue. Ils sont seuls ou à plusieurs, ils marchent lentement ou courent. Certains tombent même par terre. Ils sont plutôt drôles ceux-là. Et puis, il y a ce mec qui traîne toujours en face dans la ruelle. Il est vêtu bizarrement avec son manteau de fourrure, ses cheveux dressés sur la tête et une paire de lunettes qui les retient. Il est toujours en compagnie d'une autre mec, blond aux cheveux très long, ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil très sombre. Ils sont là dans ce coin toute l'après-midi. De temps en temps, des gens s'arrêtent à leur hauteur, vont plus loin dans la ruelle et repartent aussitôt. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils y font, mais j'aimerais bien savoir.

Je passe donc mon après-midi à les regarder. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'en lasse pas. Ils ne peuvent pas me voir de toute façon. Je voudrais tellement descendre et parler avec eux, mais je sais que je ne le peux pas. La porte est verrouillée et je n'ai jamais réussi à la forcer.

Je suis sûr que si quelqu'un me voyait, il me prendrait pour un fou. Il m'arrive de temps en temps de me parler à moi-même. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou par moment. Mais je dois faire attention, car la dernière fois, un homme est venu et il m'a injecté des tas de choses qui me donnait la sensation de n'être plus dans mon corps et je ne pouvais plus bouger pendant des jours. Souvent j'ai peur que cette personne revienne. Alors je fais semblant que tout va bien.

Après un regard sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte, je me mets sur le bord de fenêtre et regarde la rue, ou plus exactement cette ruelle. Au même moment, je le vois arriver. Il a toujours la même tenue, mais il y a quelque chose de différent. Il s'appuie sur le mur du bâtiment et soulève soudainement la tête dans ma direction. Ma respiration se coupe et je recule légèrement surprit. Je le vois et il me sourit. Non, cela ne peut pas être possible. Il ne peut pas me voir. Je le fixe comme il le fait, mais moi je ne souris pas.

Ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est qu'aujourd'hui ma vie allait basculer à tout jamais.

 **POV Kid**

La liberté. Ce mot sonnait que trop bien à mes oreilles mais aussi à celles de mes compagnons. Depuis que l'on avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains et quand je parle de choses, je veux dire nos vies, on en avait vécu des aventures. Je m'appelle Kid, Eustass Kid et j'ai dix-huit ans. On pourrait croire qu'en parlant comme ça que je suis un vieux croulant, mais non je suis dans la jeunesse totale. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que l'on avait tout largué du jour au lendemain pour vivre pleinement et comme on l'entend. Au départ, on était que deux, Killer et moi, mais rapidement on s'est agrandit.

J'ai trouvé un vieil hôtel abandonné. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent abandonner quand ils n'en ont plus besoin. À l'intérieur, s'était pour nous la caverne d'Ali Baba. Bien sûr au début, il y avait des SDF, un peu comme nous au final, mais on les a vite dégagés. Il y a quatre étages en tout. Avec les gars on a tout réaménagé pour se sentir vraiment chez nous. Killer et moi, on s'est approprié le dernier étage. De là, je peux voir tout le quartier et j'ai une grande salle de bains. Grâce à un gars qui nous a rejoint, on a le courant et l'eau chaude. Il a dévié le tout des réseaux publics.

Au rez-de-chaussé, on a fait fermer toutes les fenêtres afin d'éviter le débarquement des squatteurs. On s'est gardé tout de même une issu de secours pour le jour où les flics débarqueraient. Faut être prudent, on ne sait jamais. Surtout depuis que l'on se met à dealer. Sans compter les trois mecs et les six gonzesses que l'on a ramassé il y a quelques mois et qui travaillent depuis pour moi. Ces neuf-là, ils en voient passer du client que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. Sur le total de leur gain quotidien, ils ne peuvent garder pour eux qu'un pour-cent. Ce n'est pas assez pour qu'ils puissent se barrer. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai toujours un ou deux gars qui les tient à l'œil. Il ne faudrait pas leur laisser trop de liberté non plus.

On vit à l'écart dans un quartier où même les flics viennent rarement, où alors les ripoux. Ils aiment bien qu'on leur graisse la patte pour nous foutre la paix. Il y a plusieurs bandes ici. On s'est fritté avec une ou deux depuis notre arrivée. Enfin surtout une, celle des longs bras, que tient d'une main de fer Apoo. Ce type est givré. Il nous pète les oreilles avec sa musique jusqu'à pas d'heure la nuit et n'hésite pas à venir foutre la merde chez les autres et le pire, c'est que ça l'éclate. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Killer m'a retenue. C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois j'ai failli raser le bâtiment. Faut dire que je ne prends jamais de pincette. Je laisse ça aux gonzesses.

On travaille rarement dans le quartier même. Je préfère me rendre dans les quartiers huppés. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un quartier résidentiel que c'est tout blanc. Au contraire, c'est là-bas que l'on gagne le plus gros. Avec mon pote, on s'y rend tous les jours. Bien évidement j'avais prospecté avant, pour ne pas faire le déplacement pour rien. Il y avait quelques petites frappes, mais je les ai vite calmés. Du coup, maintenant on a tout un quartier que l'on gère très bien. Le petit train train s'est installé sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte. On se place toujours près d'une petite ruelle. Généralement on prend deux filles avec nous pour le tapin et Killer gère la vente de drogue. Moi je surveille adossé au mur. Qu'est-ce que je peux en voir passer du fric sur patte. Certaines gonzesses puent le pognon, des kilomètres à la ronde. Elles ne savent sûrement pas ce que c'est que de devoir trimer pour le moindre centime. C'est facile quand on a la cuillère dorée dans la bouche. Je suis même sûr que le tiers de celles que je vois, rende cocu leur mari quotidiennement.

De mon poste de surveillance, je vois beaucoup de choses. Et depuis quelques semaines, j'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas le seul à surveiller la rue. Au début j'ai cru que c'était les flics, mais au final, c'est un simple mec qui doit se faire chier dans tout le luxe. Il y a un truc qui me dérange pourtant. Il passe ses après-midis à me fixer. Ce n'est pas de la parano, je le sens son regard sur moi à me hérisser les poils.

Cela fait des semaines que son petit jeu dure et aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de m'amuser avec lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Kid's pirates**

 **PV Kid**

-Cette fois c'est trop. Je vais lui éclater la gueule à ce dégénéré de musicien à la noix.

\- Du calme patron, tenta Heat pour m'arrêter. Ils vont finir par se lasser.

\- Il a raison Kid. En plus, ils s'en prennent à Drake et sa bande. Cela nous évite d'aller s'occuper de son cas demain.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on aille faire mes expéditions punitives à ma place.

\- On le sait très bien, mais pense que demain on a des choses plus importantes à faire. Déclencher une bagarre à cette heure, c'est plus nous emmerder qu'autre chose.

Je peste. Je sais très bien qu'il a raison, Killer. Il n'est pas mon bras droit pour rien. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir la rage et les envies de meurtre contre la bande des On Air. Et dire que demain ma patience va être encore mise à rude épreuve vu que l'on va, chez le psychopathe pour obtenir les produits qui nous permettent de gonfler revenus. Sauf que ce n'est jamais facile avec ce psychopathe. On doit lui fournir des cobayes pour ses expériences. Il fait vraiment flipper ce type. Chacun de mes gars espère ne pas finir sur sa table.

Après avoir fusillé du regard tout le monde, je préfère monter dans ma chambre. Il n'est même pas minuit, mais je me sens fatigué. Killer me suit. C'est cool avec lui, pas besoin de parler. On s'installe dans notre salon commun et il sort la bouteille de scotch. Il sait trop bien me prendre par les sentiments.

-J'ai terminé mon enquête sur le mec à la fenêtre.

\- Et alors ? je lui demande vivement intéressé.

\- Personne ne le connaît.

\- Comment ça ? le mec passe son temps à la fenêtre et personne ne le connaît ?

\- Et bien non. On s'est renseigné au sujet des habitants de la maison, mais apparemment, il s'agit d'un vieux, veuf qui y vit avec son personnel. Personne ne parle avec, que ce soit les voisins ou les passants.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Aller voir directement à la source.

\- En plein jour ? Tu ne pourrais pas passer inaperçue.

\- Le premier qui dit quoi que ce soit, je le trucide.

Je vois Killer soupirer. Ben quoi après ? Moi le premier qui me fait chier, je m'en débarrasse. Je ne fais pas de sentiment car la vie ne m'en fait pas. Mon meilleur pote se lève pour aller se coucher. Je devrais faire de même, mais je n'ai plus vraiment sommeil. Cette histoire de mec inconnu me travaille sérieusement. Pourtant, on ne se connait même pas. Si cela se trouve, c'est un mec d'un ennui mortel. Enfin, je finirais bien, tôt ou tard, par connaître sa véritable identité et ce qu'il me veut, pour me regarder tous les après-midis, planqué derrière sa fenêtre. J'ai remarqué un arbre dont une branche mène à sa fenêtre pour monter sans problème. Enfin je verrais ça demain.

 **oOOooOOo**

Un regard circulaire dans la pièce me permet de vérifier si tout le monde est là. J'aime pas attendre les retardataires, surtout quand il faut aller voir l'autre fou. Déjà que cela ne m'enchante pas de rester plus de deux minutes dans le même espace confiné que lui.

-Elle est où la marchandise ? Je demande à Killer.

\- Déjà dans la fourgonnette, prêt pour le départ.

\- Tant mieux, j'n'ai pas envie d'y passer des heures.

\- Cela dépendra de ces humeurs à ce psychopathe.

Après mettre avaler un café serré, on se met en route pour le repère des Heat. Faut pas se faire de fausses idées. Cette bande n'est pas du tout porté la main sur le cœur. Leur chef, Trafalgar est soi-disant un chirurgien. Sauf que ce n'est pas dans un hôpital qu'il exerce, mais dans ce putain de quartier. Beaucoup de type qui lui ont demandé de l'aide, ont mystérieusement disparu. Une fois, nous avons dû emmener Heat se faire rafistoler et depuis, il a des cicatrices partout. A croire que ce malade avait voulu jouer à Frankenstein. Mais bon, c'est le seul type qui soigne la mauvaise graine que l'on est.

Cela fait maintenant un an environ que l'on bosse plus ou moins ensemble. En échange de cobayes humains, que je lui fournis, lui me refile ses petits comprimés orange. Une seule de ces merdes se vends plus de cinquante berrys. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans et j'ai pas envie de le savoir. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le pognon que je peux amasser. C'est un revenu non négligeable, surtout pour notre confort.

On arrive enfin devant le bâtiment des Hearts. Killer gare le véhicule dans le parking souterrain. Vu de l'extérieur, ce bâtiment est aussi délabré que notre hôtel. Mais à l'intérieur, c'est autre chose. Je déteste ce lieu. Tout est blanc, même les lumières. Et l'odeur qui y règne me fout la gerbe. Cette odeur de désinfectant, on se croirait vraiment dans un hôpital. Comme à chaque fois, c'est les deux mêmes types qui nous font traverser les couloirs. Killer, Heat et Wire entourent nos dix cobayes. On croise d'autres membres des Hearts. Ils me font franchement flipper. Ils sont tous en combinaisons blanche.

On finit par arriver devant une porte double battants.

-Le capitaine vous attend ici, annonce celui qui a la casquette où s'est écrit Penguin.

Je pousse la porte et entre sans plus d'échange. Je suis pas là pour taper la discussion.

-Non, mais c'est quoi cette merde, Trafalgar ?

-Salut Eustass. Tu es en avance aujourd'hui. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis en pleine autopsie.

\- T'aurais pu éviter en sachant qu'on devait se voir.

Trafalgar Law, dit le chirurgien de la mort, se tourne vers moi avec ce sourire de psychopathe qu'il cache derrière un masque. Là je remarque que sa blouse et ses gants sont maculés de sang. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être dégouté. Devant lui, un corps, une fille sûrement, avec tout le torse ouvert en grand, que même où je me trouve, je peux voir ses tripes.

-Je ne pouvais pas attendre. Certaines substances se désagrègent rapidement et toutes les données sont importantes pour la mise sur le marché de tous nouveaux produits. Ce serait dommage que ta clientèle meurt trop vite, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un nouveau produit ?

\- Pour le moment, c'est en phase test. Mais dis-moi, as-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui ! Cinq garçons et cinq filles de moins de vingt-cinq ans. Ils sont tout frais, lui dis-je avec mon sourire qui montrait ma fierté de la tâche accomplit.

\- Je vais vérifier ça tout de suite. Sashi, analyse tout de suite les prélèvements. Penguin, débarrasse-toi du corps, j'en ai fini avec.

Il retire sa blouse et ses gants pour les jeter à la poubelle avant de me faire signe de le suivre. On passe devant mon équipe qui nous suit avec la marchandise. Cette fois, je sais où l'on va car, il procède toujours de la même manière. Il examine chaque cobaye pour fixer son prix en drogue. Plus la marchandise est en bonne santé, et plus son prix est élevé.

-Installez les sur les lits et attachez-les sans trop les abîmer.

\- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part, Trafalgar.

\- Et moi, j'ai pas toute la matinée. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser travailler.

Ce type m'énerve à prendre les autres de haut et surtout moi. D'un signe de tête, je confirme aux gars de faire ce que l'autre veut. La marchandise est encore sous l'effet de la drogue et elle ne résiste pas. Au moins, cela ne traîne pas trop. Son second arrive. C'est le seul qui met de la couleur avec sa combinaison orange. Il prend plusieurs fiches et rejoint Law. Il va jouer les secrétaires. Le toubib prend le temps d'examiner chacun. Pendant ce temps-là, je m'installe sur le sofa qui est dans son bureau juste à côté. Même cette pièce est glauque. Il y a des bocaux avec des organes sur les étagères.

Il lui faut presque une heure pour faire le point. J'ai eu le temps de piquer un somme. Il a l'air satisfait.

-Tu t'es surpassé, pour une fois, Eustass. Si tu pouvais en ramener comme ça à chaque fois.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile, peut-être. Tu en demandes toujours plus.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils ne tiennent pas longtemps et j'ai eu une grosse commande d'organes.

\- Parce que maintenant tu revends des organes ?

\- Dis-toi que cela te permet d'avoir des prix intéressants et moi de faire mon profit.

\- ouais, d'ailleurs, vu que t'as l'air content de la marchandise, tu me proposes combien ?

\- En effet la qualité est là. Je dirais quatre mille cinq cents comprimés.

\- Seulement ! Tu es plutôt radin pour de la qualité.

\- Il y en a une qui est en cloque, cela fait baisser le prix. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

\- Tss, c'est bon, refile-moi tes médocs.

\- Tu vois, on trouve toujours un terrain d'entente. Bepo ramène les deux valises.

\- Tout de suite capitaine.

Je suis heureux de quitter la planque des Heart. On a quand même eu un bon prix, même si je ne lui dirais jamais et on devrait en avoir pour un moment. Un coup d'œil à mon portable, il n'est même pas onze heure. On a encore du temps avant d'aller du côté des beaux quartiers. Je vais en profiter pour faire le point sur les affaires. Je laisse Killer gérer les détails. Je peux lui faire entièrement confiance pour cela.

Quand nous arrivons, je convoque tout le monde dans la grande salle. En temps normal, elle sert de réfectoire. Chacun me fait son rapport à tout de rôle. Killer me confirme toutes les entrées d'argent. La semaine a été plutôt bonne et tant mieux. J'ai des projets de rénovation pour notre repaire.

-Au fait boss, intervient soudain Heat. Nous avons un nouveau membre potentiel.

\- Ah ouais, c'est qui ?

\- Une fille. Pas vilaine du tout.

\- Fais la monter dans ma chambre.

-Tout de suite boss.

Un peu de chair fraîche, cela faisait un moment. Il suffira de la dresser un peu j'en suis sûr. Je mets fin à la réunion et je vais de ce pas, voir ce nouveau membre. Ça tombe bien, ça commence à remonter depuis la dernière fois que j'ai pu tirer un coup. Même si j'ai une préférence pour un beau cul masculin, un cul féminin fera tout aussi l'affaire pour le moment. Et puis, il faut bien tester le produit avant de le mettre en vente dans la rue.

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, elle est là, debout. Elle ne sait pas où se mettre. Enfin bientôt ce sera dans mon pieux qu'elle finira. Je prends le temps de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Elle n'est pas trop vilaine. Avec une de mains, je lui attrape le menton et lève sa tête pour mieux voir son visage. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Pas bon ça. Il va falloir que je la matte.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Rachelle.

\- Ton âge ?

Elle me fixe et ne me réponds pas. J'ai aucune patience et elle va vite le découvrir. Je lui envoie un revers de la main au visage et elle tombe à terre. Sa lèvre semble fendue. Enfin c'est pas mon problème. Des coups, elle en recevra d'autres.

-Quand je pose une question, j'attends une réponse. Si elle ne me plaît pas, tu recevras une autre gifle jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes où est ta place dorénavant. Ton âge et je ne me répèterais pas.

\- Seize ans, me dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Killer prends son sac et vide le.

Mon meilleur pote était entré en même temps que moi dans la chambre. Il lui arrache le sac à dos qu'elle tente vainement de garder précieusement. Il y trouve un portefeuille avec un peu d'argent et une pièce d'identité. Killer me le temps et je la parcours.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une fille de bourge fait dans ce quartier ? T'en avais marre de papa et maman ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Un autre coup part. J'aime vraiment pas son ton.

-C'est vrai, j'en ai même rien à foutre du pourquoi du comment. Mais ici, c'est moi le chef. Maintenant tu es ici, tu m'obéiras au doigt et à l'œil. Le moindre signe de rébellion et tu finiras comme cobaye pour le psychopathe. C'est compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien maintenant déshabille toi et approche-toi.

\- Quoi ! Je….

\- La ferme et obéis !

Je vois dans son regard la peur. C'est bien, et bientôt ce sera la soumission. Elle finit par obéir et se fout à poil. Je retire mon manteau que j'envoie sur le sofa. Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et déboutonne mon pantalon. Elle me regarde avec des yeux horrifiés. Mon sourire s'étend. Je m'en doutais, elle est encore pure et dans quelques instants, elle va le sentir passer.

-Suce ! je lui dis en montrant mon sexe.

Elle déglutit avec peine et fait un pas en arrière. C'est sans compter sur Killer qui lui bloque tout moyen de fuite. Il la force à s'agenouiller entre mes jambes et appuie sur sa tête. Au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

-Je te préviens, tu me mords ou tu vomis, tu le regretteras amèrement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Première discussion**

 **POV Ace**

C'est la première fois que je suis autant épuisé. Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Les rares fois que j'ai tenté, je revoyais ces yeux rouges et ce sourire carnassier. Mon cœur s'emballait à chaque fois. Un regard au réveil et je vois qu'il est seulement sept heure du matin. Je dois attendre une heure avant que quelqu'un vienne m'apporter mon plateau. C'est la première fois que je suis débout si tôt. La journée va être horriblement longue.

J'entends des cris venant d'en bas. A tous les coups, c'est encore mon tuteur qui doit être de très mauvaise humeur. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, mais je ne vais pas à la fenêtre. Je n'ai aucune motivation pour bouger de ma contemplation du plafond jaunit. Mes pensées retournent de nouveau vers ce qui s'est passé hier. M'a-t-il vu ? Où est-ce qu'il y avait une autre personne à la fenêtre que je ne pouvais pas voir ? Oui c'était sûrement cela. Mais l'arbre me cache en partie et personne ne m'a jamais vu, même quand je tapais sur la vitre. Je suis transparent.

Je secoue ma tête, devant la venue de pensées négatives. Je dois faire attention où alors on m'attachera à nouveau pour me faire dormir. Je ne veux pas. Je veux encore voir tous les jours ce type. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour au moins savoir comment il s'appelle.

Le bruit de la serrure qu'on ouvre me tire de mes pensées. Je reste tout de même allongé. De toute façon, elle ne m'adressera pas la parole. Elle ne me regarde même pas. J'attends que la porte se referme pour me lever et me diriger vers la table. Comme tous les matins, je fixe le contenu du plateau. Du pain avec du beurre dessus et une tasse de chocolat. Je déteste cette boisson. Je l'ai dit une fois, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai eu le droit à autre chose. Mon premier repas de la journée n'a aucun goût. Je le mange uniquement par automatisme. Il me faut moins de dix minutes pour tout finir.

Alors je quitte la table, je vois un livre. Super ! Les nouvelles aventures de mon héros préféré. Au moins cela me changera les idées pour un moment. J'ai lu une dizaine de fois le dernier tome. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Je m'installe sur mon lit et ouvre le précieux livre.

 **oOOooOOo**

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je sursaute légèrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. D'habitude je reste toujours sur mes gardes. La fille pose le nouveau plateau et prends l'ancien avant de repartir. En voyant le contenu je n'ai même pas faim. Encore et toujours cette même bouillie. Ils ne veulent pas que j'aie trop de force pour éviter toute fugue. Comme la plupart du temps, ça finit dans les toilettes.

Je retourne lire mon livre avant d'aller me laver. Le rouge ne vient que dans une heure trente.

 **oOOooOOo**

Alors que je suis sous la douche, fredonnant une mélodie, je cherche les yeux fermés mon gel quand d'un coup je sens une main.

-Ah ! cris-je en ouvrant les yeux et en me plaquant contre la paroi.

\- Ta gueule. Tu vas attirer du monde, me dit-il en coupant l'eau.

\- Que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Non mais, j'y crois pas. Le mec qui hante mes pensées est devant moi, chez moi. Il me regarde, puis me sourit.

-T'es plutôt bien foutu. Un peu maigre, mais pas mal quand même.

Je capte aussitôt que je suis nu devant lui et qu'il se rince l'œil. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir tout en tirant le rideau pour protéger ma nudité.

-Comment t'es rentré ?

\- Par la fenêtre, vu qu'ici personne n'a l'air de te connaître.

\- Tu peux pas rester ici. S'ils te trouvent ici, ils vont te faire du mal.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Toi et moi, on doit avoir une petite discussion. Habille-toi en vitesse.

Je le vois quitter ma salle de bains. Je reste quelques instants interdit, avant de finalement me sécher et m'habiller. Il n'est pas net de venir comme cela. En plus, on ne se connaît même pas. J'espère que personne ne l'a vu monter.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, vêtu de mon short et ma chemise que je laisse toujours ouverte. L'inconnu est tranquillement assis contre la tête de mon lit. Il me fixe toujours avec son sourire. Vu de près, il est terrifiant.

-Fais pas ton timide, j'vais pas te bouffer, me dit-il.

Je reste prudent et m'assois sur la chaise que je rapproche du lit tout en gardant une distance de sécurité. Je jette un œil à ma fenêtre et je soupire de soulagement car elle est intacte.

-Je sais entrer sans me faire remarquer, me dit-il en suivant mon regard. Ta porte est verrouillée, ils reviennent ici dans combien de temps ?

\- Pas avant le dîner.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Ace.

Cela fait des années que je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un que ma voix fait défaut.

-Je suis Eustass Captain Kid, mais je t'autorise à m'appeler Kid.

\- Kid, je murmure, mais il a entendu.

-Dis-moi Ace. Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à me mater par la fenêtre ?

\- Je ne te mate pas.

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Cela fait des semaines que le l'ai remarqué.

\- Je passe mon temps à regarder à la fenêtre. Je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu enfermé ?

\- Personne ne doit me voir.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? me demande-t-il en haussant le ton.

Mon sang se glace. Il a parlé trop fort. J'entends les pas dans les escaliers. Je me lève d'un bond et le saisit d'un bras pour le tirer vers mon armoire. Elle est vraiment petite. Lui ne comprend pas ce que je fais. J'ai à peine fermé la porte que la clef glisse dans le verrou.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvre, je suis sur mon lit et je lis mon livre. C'est Hector. Il gère le personnel de la maison. Il est froid et intransigeant. Il me regarde de haut.

-Monsieur reçoit de la visite ce soir. Je vous prie de faire silence. Cela serait dommage d'utiliser la force.

Je ne réponds pas. De toute façon, il ne m'écouterait pas. Il fait le tour de la pièce avant de partir en verrouillant de nouveau la porte. J'attends deux minutes avant d'ouvrir mon armoire. Kid me lance un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

-Combien de temps que tu es enfermé ici ?

\- Depuis toujours.

\- C'est flippant comme vie.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- C'est comment dehors ?

Ça y est j'ai sauté le pas de cette question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis le début de ma vie. Il va peut-être y répondre. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a l'air surpris de ma question. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une connerie soudainement. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que t'es jamais sorti d'ici ? Je pensais que tu blaguais.

\- La seule fois où j'ai tenté d'aller dehors, voir comment c'était, on m'a enfermé un mois au sous-sol.

\- C'est hyper glauque. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, dehors, c'est la liberté mon gars. Tu fais ce que tu veux et tu ne rends de compte à personne. Enfin pour mon cas à moi.

\- ça a l'air vraiment cool.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée. Dis voir, l'autre con, tu le vois combien de fois par jour ?

\- Rarement. S'il vient, c'est pour sanctionner. Généralement c'est Eva qui vient trois fois par jour pour apporter mon repas. Elle n'a pas le droit de m'adresser la parole. Tu es le premier à me parler depuis le départ de Makino, il y a une dizaine d'années.

\- Et tu t'emmerdes pas ?

\- Des fois. Bon Eva me ramène de temps en temps des livres. T'as l'air d'avoir des tas d'amis.

\- Ouais, on va dire ça.

On discute de tout et de rien pendant un moment. Plus il me parle de l'extérieur et plus cela me donne envie d'y aller. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on discute, mais on est interrompu quand un caillou atterrit dans ma fenêtre.

-Bon je vais devoir aller. J'ai encore du boulot qui m'attend.

\- Tu travailles dans quoi ?

\- Dans les affaires. Ouais, je bosse dans les affaires.

Je le vois se lever. Je sens comme un vide s'installer en moi. Avant qu'il ne passe par la fenêtre, je lui saisis le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Est-ce que tu reviendras ?

\- Possible. Je ne te garantis pas.

\- Merci.

Il me sourit avant de sauter dans l'arbre. Malgré sa corpulence, il est vachement souple. Je suis presque tenté de le suivre. Il rejoint ses amis et sans un regard vers ma fenêtre s'en va. Je me sens d'un coup triste de me retrouver à nouveau seul dans cette pièce. J'ai hâte de le revoir à nouveau.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **POV Kid**

Killer a assuré d'une main de maître à ma place toute l'après-midi. On rentre au quartier général et on se dirige directement dans ma chambre. Mon jouet est allongé sur le lit. J'ôte ma veste et mes godasses. J'ouvre mon pantalon et sort mon membre déjà dur. C'est que depuis que j'ai vu ce Ace de près, j'ai envie de le baiser. Mais pour le moment je ne peux pas. Du coup, c'est elle qui prend. Je ne prends d'ailleurs pas de gants et tire les hanches de la future pute, quoiqu'elle en soit déjà une et je la pénètre sans douceur. Un râle de contentement s'échappe de moi. Elle ne se rebiffe déjà plus et tant mieux. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Pendant que je la pilonne sauvagement, Killer fait les comptes. Une fois que j'ai déchargé, je me rhabille et m'installe à côté de lui.

-Les comptes sont bons aujourd'hui. Il manque juste la recette du tapinage.

\- Tant mieux. On va pouvoir faire dès demain les quelques travaux.

\- Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien. J'en ai appris un peu plus sur lui. Mais une chose m'intrigue encore.

\- C'est rare que tu t'intéresses autant à quelqu'un.

\- Je sais Killer, mais tu vois, ce gosse à quelque chose dans son regard qui m'attire. Et je ne te parle pas de ces sentiments mielleux à deux balles. Tu sais qu'elle est la question qu'il a voulue me poser ?

\- Tu vas me le dire.

\- Il m'a demandé ce que cela faisait d'être dehors.

\- C'est quoi comme question ? Il a un grain.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il ne connait que les quatre murs de sa chambre. Personne ne lui parle. On dirait un oiseau en cage et j'ai bien envie d'ouvrir cette cage.

\- Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds.

\- T'en fais pas.

Killer se lève et range dans le coffre les recettes du jour. Au moment de quitter ma chambre, il embarque la gonzesse pour la mettre au travail dès le soir même.

Ce Ace m'intrigue fortement. Ce n'est pas un gosse paumé comme nous l'avons tous été ici. Non, dans son regard, j'ai vu la curiosité si innocente. Il était peiné que je parte, vu que je suis l'unique personne avec qui il a pu parler. Il cherche un guide.

Alors que je repense à cet après-midi, un peu bizarre, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je vais devenir pour ce gosse le sauveur qu'il espère tant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le mystère s'épaissit**

 **POV Ace**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Hier, ce mec que je regardais depuis des semaines est monté me voir. Kid, il s'appelle, Eustass Cap'tain Kid. Ce nom sonne bien à mes oreilles. C'est un inconnu, mais cela ne m'effraie même pas. C'est la première personne qui est venue me parler et pour moi c'est un véritable trésor. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait peut-être et j'espère vraiment qu'il reviendra. Bon, c'est vrai, au début, j'étais très intimidé. C'est qu'il est plus grand et plus costaud que moi. J'ai eu l'impression d'être David contre Goliath.

Toute la nuit, j'ai rêvé de lui. Il venait me chercher pour me montrer le monde extérieur. Il m'a fait tellement rêvé. Est-ce que tout le monde est comme lui ? Non, c'est sûr, certaines personnes sont des démons comme celles qui me retiennent ici.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, le voilà avec mon plateau pour la matinée. Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. Je n'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Elle a l'air étonné de me voir déjà debout et habillé. C'est vrai que d'habitude, je traîne dans mon lit. Mais ce matin, je me suis réveillé excité comme Luffy devant un morceau de viande. C'est une espèce d'euphorie au fond de moi. J'ai envie de lui dire mon bonheur, mais si je fais ça, alors on finira par murer ma fenêtre, et alors, jamais plus je ne le verrais.

Maintenant que j'ai connu cette sensation de bien-être à parler à quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas envie que cela disparaisse. Je vais devoir cacher ce secret comme on me cache aux yeux du monde. J'aimerais qu'on me dise un jour, pourquoi je suis caché ainsi.

J'attends qu'elle quitte ma chambre pour me jeter sur mon plateau. Je meurs littéralement de faim. Mon appétit est revenu, même si ce que l'on m'apporte n'est pas la huitième merveille du monde. Je me demande à ce que mange Kid est meilleur. Il faudra que je lui demande la prochaine fois que l'on se verra. Si cela se trouve, il pourrait me ramener quelque chose. Bon, il faudrait déjà que je le revois. Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je le reverrais. Je voudrais qu'il vienne aujourd'hui, mais il a sûrement autre chose à faire.

Je me rends compte que tout en pensant à Kid, j'ai déjà fini mon plateau et j'ai encore faim. Mais bon, je vais devoir attendre le prochain plateau. Je me lève de mon bureau et je reprends la lecture des aventures de Luffy, allongé sur mon lit.

 **POV Kid**

De nouveau la nuit a été courte, à cause de la bande des On Air. Ils ne peuvent pas s'installer ailleurs avec leur boite de nuit. On est arrivé les premiers. Je sens que cela ne va plus tarder mon pétage de câble. Un de ces quatre, moi j'vais foutre le feu à leur discothèque à la noix. On ne retrouvera même pas les corps.

Je sens que ma journée va être merdique. J'ai pas l'habitude d'être levé si tôt et en plus, il flotte. Y a pas intérêt à avoir le moindre problème aujourd'hui, sinon il y aura du cadavre, moi je vous le dis.

Une douche rapide et je descends pour prendre le premier repas de la journée. Killer est déjà au boulot. Il a beau être mon pote, des fois je me demande comment il fait pour dormir si peu et être tout le temps opérationnel. Il ne dort pas plus de trois heures par nuit. Il est déjà en train de gérer les problèmes de la nuit.

En entendant des pas entrer dans le salon, tout le monde se retourne et en me voyant, me salut. Ils m'appellent tous patrons. Ils savent qui est le chef. Une gonzesse m'apporte un café et le journal. Quand elle retourne à sa place, j'en profite pour lui claquer les fesses. Cela doit faire un an qu'elle est ici et elle est bien dressée.

On passe la matinée à discuter des différents aménagements que je veux que l'on fasse. Il y a encore pas mal d'espace aménageable. Killer se propose d'aller voir les sociétés. Il est plus diplomate que moi. Il vaut mieux donc qu'il s'en charge. Moi j'ai d'autres projets, comme aller voir ce brocanteur à deux balles qui a refusé de payer la taxe. J'vois qu'il a pas compris les risques qu'il prend à ne pas s'acquitter de la taxe de droit de sol. Un petit rafraichissement lui fera le plus grand bien.

Heat et Wire m'accompagnent. En marchant dans mon quartier, je rappelle au passage qui dirige. Je vois sur le visage de ceux qu'on croise, la peur mais aussi la résignation.

-C'est ici, boss, m'informe Wire.

Je souris grandement, me délectant d'avance de ce qui va se passer. J'en suis tout excité. On rentre dans la boutique. Elle est assez sombre. Des étagères à gauche et à droite avec tout un bordel de quincaillerie dessus, forment une allée qui mène au comptoir. Le carillon ayant sonné à notre entrée, un vieux sort de l'arrière-boutique. Il lève la tête avant de nous adresser la parole et s'arrête dans son geste. Je le vois devenir livide et j'aime ça. Son corps commence à trembler. Il a peur et il a raison de l'être. Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, il n'aura que deux choix, obéir ou mourir.

-Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? Demande-t-il d'une vois peu assurée.

\- Il paraît que tu refuses de payer la taxe, je lui annonce sans détour.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je veux bien payer, mais les affaires sont difficiles en ce moment. Il me faut un délai.

\- Mais oui volontiers. Je peux même faire cadeaux d'un mois complet.

Je fais un signe aux gars qui passent derrière le comptoir. Le vieux recule, mais il ne peut pas fuir. On le traîne dans l'arrière-boutique jusqu'à ses chiottes.

-Je crois que je dois te rappeler certaines choses.

Heat lui attrape la tête et l'enfonce dans la cuvette. Il se débat inutilement pour sauver sa misérable vie. Au bout d'une minute, Heat lui relève pour qu'il respire un peu. C'est que je ne veux pas le tuer maintenant. Pendant que je lui rappelle qui est le boss, Wire retourne tout, à la recherche de liquidité. Je suis sûr que l'on retrouvera bien quelques billets. Les gens ont cette fâcheuse tendance à planquer pour ne pas payer et ils croient encore que ça va passer. On est pourtant loin des films hollywoodiens. Heat lui fait boire encore trois fois l'eau des chiottes.

Je crois qu'il a compris l'avertissement. Wire revient vers nous avec une jolie liasse de billets. J'ai presque envie de lui laisser un autre avertissement, mais je suis dans une bon jour.

-La prochaine fois, je serais moins tolérant et tu risques de perdre une main. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui, monsieur Kid, répond-il en pleurant.

Satisfait, on quitte la boutique. Dehors, la pluie a redoublé, comme si le ciel pleurait pour ce pauvre con. Je suis pas en sucre, mais c'est pas agréable. Et dire que je suis censé passer l'après-midi dehors. J'ai plus envie de rester à l'abri qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs en pensant d'abri, cela me donne une idée. Je peux toujours aller squatter chez Ace. Je suis sûr que le môme n'attend que ça.

Pourquoi je l'appelle « le môme » ? Tout simplement parce qu'il est comme un enfant, innocent, ne connaissant rien du monde qui l'entoure. Il n'attend que moi pour le façonner et je compte m'appliquer dans cette tâche. Il va me manger dans la main et il fera tout ce que je lui ordonnerais. Je sais déjà quoi faire de lui, un second bras droit. Il va passer de l'agneau au loup et il aimera ça, j'en suis sûr.

On arrive enfin au quartier général. Par rapport à tout à l'heure, il y a plus d'activités. C'est vrai que toute la journée, c'est le défilé. Mais quelque chose ne va pas dans toute cette agitation. Les filles ont l'air effrayé et ce n'est pas par ma présence.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ? je demande à la première personne que j'attrape.

\- Un homme avec un bonnet tacheté a fait irruption et menace de se servir de nous comme cobaye, me répondit-elle en pleurant.

\- Trafalgar. Où est-il ?

\- A l'étage.

Je la lâche tout en pestant. Cet enfoiré de psychopathe ose venir ici, et en plus, il fait comme chez lui. Non, mais je vais lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Cela tombe bien, c'est la journée des règlements de compte. Je monte rapidement à l'étage et entre dans mon espace privé. Il est là avec ces deux s…..b…

-Tu ne te fais pas chier, Trafalgar pour squatter sans y être invité.

\- Vu que c'est toujours ouvert Eustass, je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'invitation.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? J'suis occupé.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es rendu dans une maison chic du quartier ouest.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que cela peut te foutre ? je fais ce que je veux.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherais. Mais je tiens à te mettre en garde tout de même. J'ai des infos qui pourraient t'intéresser.

\- Tss. Qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'infos ? Je peux me démerder seul.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Dommage pour toi alors, car je sais qui est vraiment Ace.

Ses mots m'interpellent. Même si cela me fout la gerbe qu'il en sache plus que moi sur l'affaire. En plus, il ne vient jamais gratuitement. Tout a un prix avec lui. Il faut que je réfléchisse vite mais bien. Je prends le temps tout de même de m'assoir en face de lui, posant mes pieds sur la table basse.

-Qui te dis que je n'ai pas déjà toutes les infos que tu as en ma possession ?

\- Le fait que tes hommes fouinent partout dans le quartier encore aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ? Avec toi rien n'est gratuit.

\- Pour le moment, rien du tout. Ce qui fait que tu auras une dette envers moi.

\- je déteste avoir des dettes.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais te connaissant depuis le temps, je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose en tête. Tu ne t'intéresse pas aux autres d'habitude.

Il m'énerve ce type au plus haut point, à toujours fourrer son nez partout. J'ai une envie de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Killer qui vient d'arriver, m'empêche de mettre en pratique mes pensées. Il s'installe à côté de moi, sur l'accoudoir.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu en as à foutre.

\- Juste pour tuer le temps disons nous.

\- Tss, t'as vraiment une case en moins. Et comment je saurais que les infos que tu fournis sont les bonnes ?

\- Tu pourras toujours aller les vérifier.

\- Kid, on patauge pour trouver quelque chose. C'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée. Et puis si c'est un piège, on aura qu'à l'éliminer purement et simplement.

\- Tout de suite les grands moyens comme toujours. Mais je pense que je serais le grand perdant dans cette affaire. Vous êtes mes principaux fournisseurs. Je ne vois donc pas l'avantage de vous perdre.

Killer a raison. S'il nous fait une crasse, on le tue, aussi simple que ça. Mais moi, ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est la dette. Il est capable de demander tout et n'importe quoi.

-C'est bon, j'accepte.

\- Je savais que l'on allait pouvoir faire affaire ensemble, me dit-il avec son sourire de psychopathe.

 **POV Ace**

Je sursaute et tente de me dégager.

-Calme toi, c'est que moi, me dit une voix que je reconnais.

Aussitôt, j'essaie de me détendre. Quand, il me sent calme, il me lâche et je peux enfin respirer. Je suis surpris de le voir ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait. Il a ôté son manteau et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Je me redresse un peu.

-Tu serais presque mignon quand tu dors.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je baisse la tête. Je suis gêné par ce qu'il vient de dire. Je sens une main qui se pose sur ma tête. Le geste parait affectueux.

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop.

\- Pas du tout, je bredouille. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas endormi.

\- Tiens, je t'ai ramené un truc qui devrait te plaire, plus que ce que tu as dans ton assiette là-bas, en tout cas.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Goûte et tu verras.

Je regarde le paquet emballé. Il est chaud et l'odeur qui s'en dégage me fait saliver. Cela sent la viande, j'en suis sûr. J'ouvre le paquet précautionneusement. Je n'ose pas croire que je vais manger autre chose que cette saleté de bouillie. Je regarde mon nouveau repas. C'est un sandwich. Il est très épais. Je regarde Kid, qui me fait signe de le manger. Après quelques instants d'hésitation je finis par croquer dedans. Je prends le temps de savourer le goût tout en fermant les yeux. Pas grave si Kid me prend pour un enfant. C'est la première fois que je mange un truc de ce genre. Il y a pleins de saveurs dedans. C'est plus que délicieux. C'est tellement bon que je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer.

-Alors gamin ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Un vrai délice. C'est le meilleur repas de ma vie.

\- Je savais que cela te ferait plaisir.

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Et louper ton joli minois souriant, me répond-il me faisant virer au rouge.

Non, mais pourquoi il me dit ça comme ça ? Mon cœur se met à battre bizarrement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mission récupération**

 **POV Ace**

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que Kid vient me voir quotidiennement. Il vient à chaque fois avec quelque chose de nouveau pour moi à manger, du sucré mais aussi du salé. Je me sens de moins en moins las de la vie. Il me parle de la vie de l'autre côté de cette fenêtre. C'est incroyable tout ce qu'i découvrir à l'extérieur. Cela me donne de plus en plus envie d'aller voir de mes propres yeux. Il est vraiment gentil avec moi. Je ne pensais pas que des gens sympathiques existaient.

Quand il doit me quitter, je me sens à chaque fois vide de l'intérieur, car je retourne à cette solitude que je déteste encore plus qu'avant.

J'ai remarqué une chose, ce matin en me préparant. Mes vêtements me serrent dorénavant. Il faut que je fasse attention, ils pourraient s'en rendre compte et me surveiller. Si cela arrivait, je ne pourrais plus voir Kid. Cette seule idée me rend malade. Je dois donc redoubler de prudence. Je vide chaque jour, le contenu des plateaux dans les toilettes. Kid m'a laissé un paquet de barre chocolatée hier. Elles sont vraiment délicieuses. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas tout manger en une fois. Il ne m'en ramènera pas tout le temps. J'ai trouvé une cachette pour le cas où on fouillerait ma chambre. Un des plaques qui fait le plafond se démonte. C'est là que je cache tous mes trésors.

Comme tous les jours où je dois l'attendre, le temps est long, trop long. Je décide de passer le temps en écrivant dans mon carnet, tout ce qu'il m'a dit hier. Depuis une semaine j'y consigne tout. Je l'ai déjà rempli au tiers. J'adore le relire. Hier, il m'a parlé de ce qu'il faisait. Il vend du bonheur aux gens et à ceux qui sont dans le besoin, un travail qui paye très bien. C'est un type vraiment formidable.

 **oOOooOOo**

Je suis tellement concentré à écrire dans mon cahier que je ne vois pas l'heure passer. Je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. J'ai juste le temps de refermer mon cahier. Un plateau se pose devant moi et moins d'une minute après, la porte se fermer. Je laisse échapper un soupir. Même si je suis heureux d'avoir un ami, je suis très tendu que cela se finisse, car ils auraient découvert la chose. Je sais très bien qu'ils ne le laisseront pas continuer. Ce que j'ai peur surtout, c'est qu'il lui fasse du mal par ma faute.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **POV Kid**

Une semaine que quotidiennement, je fais des allers-retours pour aller voir Ace. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'a pris d'avoir accepté le deal du psychopathe. C'est vrai que les informations qu'il m'a fournies étaient plus que précieuses. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce qui se cachait derrière le brun soit si lourd. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi on le cache aux yeux des gens. Ils auraient pu le faire disparaitre définitivement, mais non, ils préféraient le cacher et l'enfermer dans une cage. C'est sûrement pour être une monnaie d'échange pour le jour où cela serait nécessaire.

J'ai de grands projets pour lui. Je dois juste patienter le bon moment. C'est pas mon truc la patience. Quand je veux quelque chose, je le prends tout de suite. Enfin, en attendant, je l'engraisse un peu, car il n'y a pas à dire, mais la première fois que je l'ai surpris sous la douche, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'ils ne le nourrissaient pas à sa faim. J'en ai parlé au psychopathe qui m'a fait une liste d'aliment à lui faire avaler. Il me prend pour quoi ? J'suis pas un service traiteur à domicile non plus.

Quand je ne suis pas auprès du gosse, j'ai un gars qui surveille la maison de l'angle d'en face d'où on trafique la journée. Je veux être au courant du moindre changement, de la moindre activité inhabituelle. C'est Killer qui gère le planning de surveillance. Il sait qui mettre en toute confiance. Je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir près de moi.

Avant d'aller voir le brun, je passe chez Trafalgar. Il a besoin d'une nouvelle cargaison. Il est de plus en plus gourmand. Alors que je suis en train de négocier, Killer fait irruption dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas son genre.

-Kid on a un problème.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le gars qui est de planque vient de me signaler qu'ils sont en train de murer la fenêtre. Un genre de toubib vient d'arriver.

\- C'est mauvais ça, Eustass. Ils ont découvert le poteau rose. Ils vont le planquer sûrement ailleurs.

\- Fait chier. Préviens les gars. On doit récupérer Ace coûte que coûte.

\- Et que comptes tu faire ? me demanda Trafalgar.

\- C'est pas ton problème.

\- Si tu fonces dans le tas, ils risquent de le tuer, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

\- Je ne fais pas dans la dentelle moi.

\- Laisse alors mon équipe aider. Prends ça pour un caprice de ma part.

Il m'énerve de plus en plus, même si je sais qu'il a raison.

-Tu proposes quoi ?

\- Laisse moi agir pour entrer à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'on est à l'intérieur et qu'on a neutralisé le personnel, vous arrivez et vous l'embarquez.

\- Vous embarquez un gars de chez moi avec vous et moi un de chez vous. Je veux être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de piège ou d'arnaque.

\- C'est d'accord. T'inquièterais-tu pour ton jouet ?

\- Dis pas de conneries. J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il crève.

Il m'énerve de plus en plus. Je vais le tuer avant la fin de journée. J'ai pas le temps pour le moment de me battre, on doit encore passer au quartier général pour récupérer des armes et la camionnette. Trafalgar nous laisse son second comme garantie, Heat en échange va avec lui. Ils ne traînent pas et se mettent en route dès notre départ.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une sacré boule à l'estomac. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

 **oOOooOOo**

 **POV Ace**

-Lâchez moi, espèce de bâtard. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça.

Ils sont cinq à tenter de me maîtriser. J'aurais dû me méfier de la femme de service. Elle m'a balancé la conasse. Je me débats du mieux que je peux, mais mon vrai repas date de vingt-quatre heures et je fatigue vite. Sans compter que je ne sais pas vraiment me battre. J'ai beau avoir la rage, au fond de moi, c'est la panique totale.

Que vont-ils me faire ?

Je suis mort de trouille, surtout quand j'aperçois le type avec sa blouse. Je le connais et je ne le sens pas. Il va encore me faire sentir bizarre, comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Je ne veux pas. La pièce s'obscurcit. Ils sont en train de boucher ma fenêtre. Je hurle à plein poumons et je reçois un violent coup à la tête. Tout devient flou. On me plaque au sol. Le mec à la blouse s'approche de moi avec son aiguille. Je la sens rentrer dans mon bras. Le liquide entre en moi comme de la lave. Mon esprit commence à partir loin. Je dois résister. Mes yeux se ferment lentement.

-Kid...aide moi...

 **oOOooOOo**

PV Law

On ne doit pas se précipiter. J'ai pris avec moi Sashi et Penguin, en plus du type de Eustass. J'espère qu'il ne me gênera pas. J'envoie Sashi pour couper le courant au niveau de la maison. On doit mettre hors service tout leur système de vidéosurveillance. Moi, j'attends un peu plus loin dans la rue dans notre véhicule. Je suis assez confiant pour le bon déroulement de la mission. Bien évidemment, j'ai un certain intérêt dans ce job. Je ne le fais pas gratuitement. Mais ça, ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. Il y a des choses dans cette maison qui m'intéresse fortement, enfin si j'arrive à mettre la main dessus, car cela doit être bien planqué.

-Capitaine, Sashi nous signale qu'il y a une dizaine d'individus à l'intérieur. Il attend vos ordres pour passer à l'action.

\- Qu'il coupe le courant dans deux minutes. Toi, préviens Eustass de se ramener au pas de course et qu'il entre par l'arrière.

Trois minutes passent et Penguin gare le véhicule en face de l'entrée. On a de la chance, il y a peu de monde. Sashi nous rejoint. Je prends le téléphone du Kid où Eustass est à l'autre bout.

-Evite de flinguer un membre de mon équipe.

\- Qu'ils ne se mettent pas sur ma route.

On toque à la porte d'entrée. Il faut une bonne minute pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir. La femme n'a pas le temps de nous demander la raison de notre venue, que je la pousse violemment. Penguin la neutralise avant qu'elle ne donne l'alerte. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir à l'arrière. Du bruit se fait entendre en haut. Faisant signe à mon équipe, on monte dans les étages. Penguin et Sashi prennent le premier étage, et je continue la progression. Des pas dans l'escalier, m'indique qu'Eustass arrive. Tout le monde doit être dans ce qui sert de chambre à Ace.

Je me stoppe en percevant des voix qui descendent. D'un signe, tout le monde sort son arme. Kid nous a rejoint et je le sens prêt à en découdre. On a juste le temps de descendre au premier et de se planquer. On doit vraiment faire gaffe à ne pas attirer l'attention des gens qui passerait dehors.

Le groupe d'individu arrive à notre hauteur et chacun tente de neutraliser un individu.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **POV Kid**

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas défoulé comme ça. Ces cons m'ont mis en rogne, grave. Il nous faut moins de trois minutes pour tous les neutraliser. Trafalgar décide de faire un tour au premier pendant que je monte au grenier. La porte est verrouillée comme à chaque fois. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre et en deux coups de pied, je la défonce. Il fait noir à l'intérieur. Killer allume la lampe qu'il a pris avec lui. Je lui prends des mains et me dirige vers le lit.

Il est là. Dans un sens, cela me rassure. Mais cela ne dure pas. Il ne bouge pas. Je m'approche de lui et je le secoue.

-Ace ! Réveille-toi !

Aucune réponse de sa part. Ce n'est pas normal. Je mets ma main au-dessus de son visage. Je sens un souffle. Il vit encore.

-Trafalgar ! Ramène ton cul ! Je lui hurle.

Je sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais j'en ai rien à faire. Il met quelques minutes avant de venir. Je me demande vraiment bien ce qu'il faisait en bas.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas qu'on me donne des ordres. Tu veux peut-être que je te dissèque.

\- Grouille, y a un blème avec le gosse.

Malgré sa colère palpable, il s'approche du lit et ausculte Ace rapidement.

-Il est drogué. Penguin, va fouiller dans la sacoche du doc. Sashi et Bepo, chargez le dans notre véhicule.

\- Hé ! J'suis pas d'accord moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire ?

\- Quoi Eustass ? Tu me demandes de m'en occuper et ensuite tu râles. Tu es peut-être médicalement équipé pour t'en charger ?

\- Qui me dit que tu ne vas me le charcuter.

\- T'as qu'à venir si tu veux l'avoir à l'œil. Mais là, ton jouer a besoin de soins médicaux et d'examens si tu veux pouvoir t'amuser un peu avec lui.

J'ai pas le choix et je le laisse faire. Penguin nous rejoint avec une fiole.

-Tiens un produit que je ne connais pas. Le toubib est dans quel état ?

\- Juste assommé comme demandé.

\- Bien, attachez le et embarquez le aussi. J'aurais quelques questions à lui poser ultérieurement. Si t'as fini Eustass, on peut y aller.

\- Je te suis. Killer nettoie cette merde et rejoins moi c'est ce malade.

\- Bien Kid.

Je laisse donc mes gars préparer le grand barbecue du mois, car oui, dans moins d'une heure, cette maison ne sera qu'un grand brasier.

Rapidement, nous arrivons au quartier général des Heart et Ace est emmené dans une salle dont on m'interdit l'accès. Décidément, c'est une journée de merde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Choc**

 **POV Kid**

Non, mais, il lui fait quoi au gosse pour que cela traîne autant ? J'espère qu'il ne me le dissèque pas. C'est mon jouet, pas le sien. Je tourne comme un lion en cage dans le bureau de ce psychopathe. Ne rien savoir est vraiment très énervant. Killer m'a envoyé un message quelques minutes plus tôt pour me signaler que le nettoyage était terminé. C'est une bonne chose de faite. Je finis par m'assoir derrière le bureau de Trafalgar. Il n'y a même pas un bordel dessus, rien à lire. Je m'emmerde grave et en plus il n'y a rien à bouffer en attendant ni à boire.

Déjà je trouvais Ace assez con dans son comportement, comme faire confiance au premier venu, mais les gens de la baraque où il était retenu n'étaient pas mieux, de vrais malades. Bon c'est sûr, qu'avec ce que Trafalgar m'avait balancé quelques jours plus tôt, cela n'aurait même pas dû m'étonner. Mais entre les dires et la réalité, ce n'est pas la même perception. En tout cas, de voir le brun dans cet état m'a affecté, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, je ne peux pas le nier. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu mettre la main sur son geôlier. Je me serais fait un immense plaisir de le faire longuement souffrir, le tuant à petit feu. Enfin, ce n'était que partie remise. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, nos chemins se croiseront, et ce jour-là ce n'est pas moi qui ferait le sale boulot, mais mon poulain. Je sursaute légèrement en entendant la porte claquer.

-Oh, j'aurais fait peur au grand et terrifiant Eustass !

\- Ta gueule Trafalgar. Dis-moi plutôt comme va Ace ?

\- C'était pas une mince affaire de lui retirer cette drogue de son organisme. Mais il va s'en sortir.

\- Bien, je peux donc le récupérer.

\- Hors de question, Eustass. Il va rester là quelques jours en observation. J'ai une batterie d'examen à lui faire subir. Il est en piteux état je te rappelle.

\- Tss, fait chier.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te le rendrais en un morceau.

Je dois rester calme pour ne pas le tuer sur le champ. On est interrompu par l'entrée de son second, suivit par Killer qui tient une mallette.

-C'est quoi ?

\- Ouvre et tu verras. Mais tu risques de ne pas aimer. Toi non plus Law.

Je lui pris la sacoche et étala le contenu sur le bureau du psychopathe. Vu qu'il est concerné, pour une fois, il ne dit rien au bordel que je fous. A l'intérieur se trouve des tas de notes, mais ce qui retient mon attention, ce sont les photos. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je découvre. Il y a des clichés de chaque membre de ma bande, mais aussi celle du chirurgien. C'est quoi ce bordel, merde ? On a toujours été sur nos gardes.

-Bepo, réuni tout le monde, lace Trafalgar. Je pense que l'on a encore du nettoyage à faire, Eustass.

\- En effet, Killer, je veux toute l'équipe dans la grande salle, même les putes. T'as deux heures. Pas un mot pour le moment.

\- Ce sera fait Kid.

Avant de quitter le repère des Heart, je trie les notes pour récupérer celles qui me concerne. Trafalgar fait de même.

-Apparemment, ils étaient au courant de tes visites au gamin. T'étais pas discret.

\- J't'ai rien demandé.

\- Ils savent aussi pour notre collaboration apparemment. Ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir chercher chacun notre taupe.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- En effet. Je t'enverrais Sashi dès que le gosse se réveille.

Je retourne rapidement à mon QG. Je compte une fois sur place retourna tout le bâtiment. Ceux qui se cachaient derrière tout ça allaient se mordre les doigts. On ne se moquait pas impunément du Grand Eustass Captain Kid. Me restant encore une heure avant que tout le monde soit présent dans la salle en bas, je monte dans mes quartiers afin d'étudier toutes les pièces et voir si je ne trouve pas un indice qui pourrait m'indiquer le nom du responsable. Les photos et les indications sont vraiment très précise. C'est donc une personne qui est là depuis un moment et qui a donc accès à un certains nombres de données. Pourtant le nombre de personnes pouvant y avoir accès, comme avoir accès aux étages est très limité. Si je dois établir la liste cela ne serait même pas une dizaine de noms et à l'intérieur, il y aurait ceux qui ont démarré l'aventure avec moi. Du coup, j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que cela soit l'un d'entre eux.

-ça y est Kid, tout le monde est en bas, me prévint Killer. T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Que dalle, à part que la personne est soit très proche de moi, soit balance ses infos à quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte.

\- T'as un plan pour débusquer le traitre ?

\- Il me faudrait la liste des recrues des six derniers mois. Les premiers rapports datent de cette période-là.

\- C'est pas un problème, je tiens toujours le registre à jour. Bien. Pour le moment, on ne met personne au courant. Il n'y aura que toi et moi qui mèneront l'enquête.

\- Que vas-tu leur dire du coup ?

\- Juste d'être prudent suite à notre petite ballade du jour. Ce fait n'est un secret pour personne. On va faire fi des documents que tu as trouvés. Par contre vérifie l'écriture de chacun d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Ce sera fait.

 **oOOooOOo**

Cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'on a sorti Ace de sa prison dorée. Trafalgar m'a prévenu i peine deux heures que le gamin se réveillait lentement. Je me dépêche de faire le point avec Killer qui mène toujours l'enquête. On aurait peut-être deux suspects, mais on doit encore vérifier. Il s'est chargé lui-même de surveiller les déplacements de certains. J'aimerais bien que l'on mette hors d'état de nuire celui qui fou la merde dans le groupe.

J'ai décidé de me rendre seul chez le psychopathe pour une fois. Tout le monde connaîtra Ace bien assez tôt. D'ailleurs Heat et Wire sont en train de terminer d'installer sa chambre juste à côté de la mienne. J'espère le ramener dès aujourd'hui au quartier général. Cela va me faire sinon rapidement chier de devoir faire des allers-retours quotidien chez le psychopathe.

 **POV Ace**

Je me sens complètement vaseux. Mon corps semble peser une tonne si ce n'est pas plus. Je voudrais le bouger, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières doivent être soudées, je n'y arrive pas. J'essaye de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé pour me retrouver dans cet état-là. J'aime pas cette sensation de vide que je ressens en ce moment même. J'entends vaguement du bruit autour de moi, mais je ne comprends pas ce que cela dit. Ce n'est peut-être pas à moi que l'on parle.

Est-ce que je serais une nouvelle fois malade ? Non, j'étais encore bien hier, quand j'étais avec Kid.

Kid. A la pensée de ce nom, tout un tas de souvenir inonde ma mémoire et ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures me revient comme une claque au visage. Je tente de me relever subitement, mais je sens qu'on veut m'empêcher de bouger. Je suis maintenu au matelas. Je suis sûr que c'est encore les employés de la maison. Ils vont encore vouloir m'injecter un de leurs produits qui va me rendre bizarre. Ils veulent m'empêcher de voir Kid. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire.

-Kid !

 **POV Law**

-Maintenez le les gars. Il va se blesser sinon et j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à le rafistoler. Il doit rester tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée de Eustass.

Il ne manque plus que ça. Quelque chose a dû faire tilt dans sa tête pour s'emporter soudainement comme il est en train de le faire. Il doit sûrement se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant de perdre connaissance avec la drogue injectée. J'espère juste maintenant qu'Eustass ne tardera pas, sinon je serais obligé de le bourrer de calmants.

Avec l'aide de Sashi, je lui mets les sangles qui permettront de le maintenir sans trop d'effort. Il en a pas l'air, mais il est vachement fort pendant qu'il délire. D'ailleurs dans ses divagations, il n'arrête pas d'appeler Eustass. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il baragouine. Il faudra mettre ça au clair plus tard.

Je tente de le calmer en lui parlant et lui rassurant en lui annonçant que Eustass est en route pour venir le voir. Mais je crains qu'il ne m'entende pas. Je commence à préparer les calmants quand la porte s'ouvre en grand.

-T'en a mis du temps Eustass. On ne le tient plus. Il délire complètement.

 **POV Kid**

-Je m'en occupe, mais je ne veux personne ici, je le prévins.

\- Désolé pour toi, mais je dois rester. Il est dans un état complètement instable.

Tss, il m'énerve à ne jamais écouter ce que je dis. Bon il vire déjà ses acolytes. Cela fera moins de témoins déjà. Une fois la porte refermée, je m'approche d'Ace. Il se débat, il délire. Je n'arrive pas à le reconnaitre sur le coup. Lui d'habitude si innocent, si calme. Une fois contre le lit, j'essaye de lui poser la main sur la joue, mais l'enflure essaye de me mordre.

-Ace, c'est moi bordel ! C'est Kid ! Arrête de jouer au con et reviens à toi !

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne reconnait même pas ma voix. Il est encore en plein délire. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait bordel pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là. Finalement, les tuer sur place n'était pas la meilleure idée, car j'ai encore plus les nerfs et je n'ai rien sur quoi les passer.

Du coin de l'œil je vois que Trafalgar se tient à l'écart et semble intéressé par ses dossiers sur une table. Au moins il me laisse quand même un minimum d'intimité avec le gamin.

La solution douce ne semble pas fonctionner, alors je vais utiliser une méthode un peu plus brutale. Enfin, c'est pour la bonne cause. Vu qu'il est attaché, cela va me faciliter les choses. Je le plaque contre le matelas et lui maintient la tête sur l'oreiller, bloquant son visage entre mes mains afin de voir son regard, ravagé par les larmes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me fait un pincement au fond de moi. J'aime pas le voir comme ça.

Je secoue ma tête. Je n'ai pas le temps de devenir sentimentaliste. Je pose mon front sur le siens, moite et chaud.

\- Ace, écoute-moi. C'est moi, Kid ! Tu sais le mec au manteau de fourrure qui t'apporte des américains et des plaques de chocolat. Celui qui te parle de la vie au-delà de ta misérable fenêtre.

\- Non, non... Laissez-moi ! J'vous dirais rien !

\- Ace, nom d'un chien. Je ne suis pas ces salopards qui t'ont mis dans cet état. Ils sont tous morts. On les a tous butté avec le psychopathe.

\- Je t'entends, Eustass, intervint le chirurgien.

\- Rien à branler, je lui balance sans me retourner. Ecoute Ace, t'es à l'abri. Plus personne ne pourra te faire le moindre mal. J'vais te ramener chez moi et tu vas apprendre à vivre librement, tu m'entends. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu te calme, alors s'il te plait entends ma voix et reviens.

Il est toujours agité et tente de se défaire de mon emprise. J'aime déjà pas parler en temps normal, je fais en ce moment des efforts surhumain, mais le gosse ne semble pas m'entendre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'applique la même méthode que j'utilise sur certaines personnes pour les faire taire. Je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes, stoppant net toutes ses jérémiades. Je sens son corps se raidir soudainement et je vois ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux ni même sa bouche. Je reste ainsi pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, jusqu'à ce que son corps se détende enfin.

C'est bizarre, ses lèvres ont un goût de sel. Ce n'est pas désagréable, même si je sais que cela vient de ses larmes. Je passe ma langue dessus pour attraper la moindre larme. D'ailleurs ses yeux se sont arrêtés de pleurer. Je suis soulagé. Je m'écarte un peu à contre cœur de lui afin de mieux le voir.

-K...Kid ! murmure-t-il.

\- Ouais c'est bien moi.

\- Tu dois partir d'ici. Tu ne dois pas rester. Ils vont revenir et ils te feront du mal, recommence-t-il.

\- Personne ne viendra, gamin. Plus personne ne te fera du mal. C'est la drogue qui te fait encore divaguer, mais bientôt t'en aura plus dans le sang et tu iras beaucoup mieux.

\- J'voulais pas leur dire. Ils ont voulu que je donne le nom de la personne qui venait ici, mais j'ai rien dit Kid. Ils m'ont frappé, mais je me suis tu.

\- Je le sais très bien. T'as été très courageux. J'suis fier de toi.

\- J'veux plus rester chez eux. S'il te plaît, emmène-moi avec toi, me sanglote-t-il.

\- T'inquiète, ta nouvelle demeure t'attend. T'auras même une superbe chambre à côté de la mienne et de celle de Killer. Plus personne ne pourra t'atteindre désormais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteure : désolée, il y a eu une erreur de publication. Du coup je réédite avec le bon chapitre**

* * *

 **Nouvelles vies**

 **POV Kid**

J'entends des pas se rapprochant derrière moi. Je suis sûr que Trafalgar veut pouvoir l'examiner.

-Ecoutes moi. Il y a un toubib, Trafalgar qui est là.

\- Non, pas de médecin.

\- Chut, écoutes moi d'abord. Il t'a aidé en retirant un maximum de ce qui t'empoisonnait le sang, mais il doit encore t'examiner. Il ne te fera pas de mal (sinon je lui fais la peau, je pense au fond de moi) et c'est nécessaire pour que je puisse te ramener.

Je commence à me redresser pour laisser la place au psychopathe, mais Ace recommence à se débattre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre son comportement.

-Reste près de lui, me sort Trafalgar. Je vais me mettre de l'autre côté pour faires mes examens.

Instinctivement, ma main droite descend jusqu'à la sienne et je la saisis sans lui broyer. Je ne le quitte pas du regard. Mon pouce caresse le dos de sa main, comme pour le rassurer. Heureusement que ces gestes sont faits sans trop y réfléchir, car cela ne me ressemble absolument pas et si l'autre se la ramène je le butte.

L'examen traîne en longueur, mais je ne laisse pas Ace seul avec ce malade. Il faut dire que l'idée de se faire prélever du sang quand ton dernier souvenir, c'est de t'être fait piquer avec une drôle de substance ne facilite pas les choses. Une fois qu'il a fini de faire ses tests, il repart avec les fioles et son carnet, me laissant enfin seul avec le gosse. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que Trafalgar a commencé. Il est trop silencieux à mon goût.

-T'as faim ? je lui demande histoire d'entamer une discussion.

\- Un peu.

\- Je vais aller te chercher un truc. Il doit bien avoir encore des trucs à bouffer dans sa cuisine.

\- Non, c'est bon je peux attendre. Je préfère que tu restes.

\- Ben je serais pas allé loin.

\- Dis, Kid.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu pourrais me détacher ?

\- Pas de soucis, si tu ne te barres pas ou me files une droite.

\- Non, je ne bougerais pas. Mais j'ai mal aux poignets.

Ouais ça je peux comprendre. Et encore il n'a pas vu ce que moi j'utilise pour maintenir quelqu'un. Je lui détache les poignets, lui laissant tout de même les chevilles pour le moment entravé. Je vois que son regard fixe les perfusions.

-Désolé, mais ça je ne peux pas te les retirer. Faudra demander à l'autre malade.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? Il est dangereux ?

\- Il fait tout un tas de truc bizarre. Il a constamment besoin de cobaye pour ses expériences.

\- Alors, je suis son…

\- Non, je t'arrête tout de suite. Toi, tu es son patient. Si j'avais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais pris un autre. Mais j'ai que lui sous la main.

\- Je suis où ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

\- Très loin de ta prison. T'es à l'abri ici. Faudrait être suicidaire pour pénétrer ici.

\- Tu es donc venu me sauver. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Pour t'offrir une autre vie. Une vie faite de liberté.

\- Merci.

\- T'as pas à me remercier.

S'il savait ce que j'ai de prévu pour lui, pas sûr qu'il serait aussi heureux. Enfin de la façon dont je vais englober les choses, il ne verra pas la manipulation.

 **POV Ace**

Il m'a sauvé et il m'a embrassé. La sensation sur mes lèvres fut étrange. Je ne peux pas dire que c'était désagréable, mais c'était la première fois pour moi. J'ai lu pleins de livre où les héros s'embrassaient, mais généralement il y avait des sentiments. Je doute fortement que Kid est des sentiments pour moi. Je suis un homme et dans toutes les histoires c'est un lien entre un homme et une femme. Du coup je me demande vraiment pourquoi il a fait ça. J'ai envie de recommencer, mais je n'ose pas lui demander. Il risquerait de se moquer de moi. Je sais que je ne connais pas grand-chose de la vie, mais je ne veux pas non plus passer pour l'imbécile de service.

De grands moment de silence s'installent entre nous deux. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la gêne entre nous deux ou pas. D'habitude cela ne me fait pas le même effet. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par l'ouverture d'une porte sur un mec portant une drôle de combinaison orange. Il amène un plateau sur lequel il y a une assiette fumante. Super, un repas. Enfin j'espère que c'est pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me plaindre, mais j'ai relativement faim.

-Ben tu vois, tu n'as pas eu à attendre longtemps. Mange tant que c'est chaud.

\- Merci monsieur.

\- Désolé.

\- Euh, pourquoi il s'excuse ? je demande à Kid.

\- Laisse tomber, et occupe-toi de ton assiette.

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et attaque le plateau. L'assiette n'est remplie qu'à moitié mais ce n'est pas mauvais du tout. Pourtant je vois d'un œil, mon ami la regarder presque avec dégoût. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il loupe. Je la finis rapidement et m'attaque au truc blanc à côté. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est.

-C'est du fromage. Tu le mets dans ton pain et tu le manges comme un sandwich.

\- Et c'est bon ?

\- Goûte et tu verras bien.

Je fais comme il me dit et goûte le fromage. La texture est bizarre, mais ce n'est pas mauvais. Je préfère quand même la viande. Enfin il me reste le dessert. C'est une part de tarte, comme Kid m'a déjà ramené une fois. Au final, j'ai fini le repas en moins d'un quart d'heure et j'ai encore faim. Je regrette de ne pas avoir sur moi les tablettes de chocolat.

Le mec qui s'excuse en permanence repart avec le plateau vide. D'habitude je suis en train d'attendre impatiemment que Kid arrive, mais cette fois, il est là et je ne sais pas quoi faire. En plus je suis toujours attaché au niveau de mes chevilles. J'ai envie de me lever, mais je suis sûr qu'on va me le refuser. Je me sens vraiment bizarre là.

 **POV Kid**

J'vois le gosse tanguer de plus en plus comme s'il avait bu. Il me fait quoi là ? Je le force à se rallonger et bizarrement, il n'oppose aucune résistance. C'est quand même inquiétant. Je me lève en vitesse et sort dans le couloir. Comme prévu, il y a deux types qui surveillent l'entrée de la chambre.

-Allez chercher Trafalgar, il ne va pas bien.

L'un des deux part en vitesse, tandis que l'autre entre dans la pièce et s'approche d'Ace. Il regarde les appareils. Il note des trucs sur le carnet au pied du lit. Trafalgar ne tarde pas à venir de son pas un peu trop tranquille.

-Tu pourrais te manier, lui dis-je.

\- Et toi tu pourrais te calmer. On est quand même dans la chambre d'un patient. Penguin ?

\- Il ne réagit pas aux simulations mais est conscient.

\- Un effet secondaire de la drogue sûrement. Il va être comme ça pendant encore deux ou trois jours grands maximum. J'espère que tu ne comptais pas le reprendre avec toi ce soir. J'aimerais le garder sous surveillance, le temps qu'il se désintoxique. A moins que tu ne veuilles t'en charger toi-même.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Kid, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît.

Voilà qu'il est à la limite de chialer. Merde, manquait plus que cela. Il ne va quand même pas me jouer les chieurs. J'inspire profondément avant de lui répondre.

-Ecoute Ace, tu vas rester sagement ici et faire tout ce que ce psychopathe veut que tu fasses, dans la limite du raisonnable sinon je le tue. Dès que tu pourras sortir d'ici, je te ramène à la maison.

\- Je…

\- Y a pas de « je veux pas ». Tu obéis et point barre.

\- Eustass, je ne pense pas que lui gueuler dessus soit la meilleure solution, me lance Trafalgar.

Non mais ils se sont tous ligués contre moi aujourd'hui.

-Vous me faites chier, bordel.

\- Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi. De toute façon, il va dormir toute la nuit.

Je vois en effet Ace fermer les yeux petit à petit. Il essaye de lutter, mais apparemment Trafalgar lui a rajouté un truc dans sa perfusion. Une fois dans les vapes j'en profite pour quitter l'établissement et retourner à mes affaires.

 **oOOooOOo**

Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'Ace a été sortie de sa prison dorée. Je l'avais vu hier et d'après Trafalgar, j'allais pouvoir enfin le ramener dans son nouveau chez soi. Mais dans celui-ci, il n'y aurait pas de barreau.

Ce matin j'ai regardé le journal. Les journalistes parlent encore de l'affaire la maison de la famille Don Quichotte qui a été brûlé et tout le personnel tué. Les enquêteurs ont l'air de piétiner car ils ne trouvent aucune preuve, aucun indice pour remonter jusqu'à nous. Faut dire que Killer a fait un excellent boulot. Il n'y avait même pas de trace de la présence du gamin. D'ici quelques mois, ils classeraient l'affaire sans suite.

On a décalé notre business légèrement, mais les affaires restent florissantes. Killer continu lui son enquête sur la taupe et d'ici fin de semaine on lui aura réglé son compte.

Je me dépêche de faire ce que j'ai à faire, comme foutre une raclée aux « On Air » car ils m'ont encore bousillé une nuit de sommeil. Du coup je suis de nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Je dois aussi m'occuper de la fille d'un marchand du quartier. Il n'a pas payé dans les temps et il a déjà reçu une mise en garde. Apparemment certains ont besoin de beaucoup plus fort qu'une petite mise au point. Enfin je m'occuperais de son cas après avoir récupéré Ace.

Avec Killer, je vais donc chez le psychopathe. Au passage, on lui ramène un petit présent. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'avoir quelques nouveaux spécimens. En arrivant sur les lieux, ça a l'air d'être l'agitation. On se dirige tranquillement vers la chambre du gamin. Killer dépose à l'endroit habituel les cobayes. Je ne veux pas qu'Ace découvre cela tout de suite toutes les activités. Je voulais l'intégrer petit à petit.

Quand on rentre dans la chambre, je vois le brun qui attend en faisant les cent pas. Il a l'air aussi nerveux qu'un gosse qu'on envoi au pensionnat. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il s'arrête aussitôt.

-T'es venu ! s'exclame-t-il avec du soulagement dans la voix.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Bon du coup t'es prêt à partir ?

\- Oui. Mais Law a dit qu'il devait te voir avant pour tu sais quoi.

\- OK. Killer, reste avec lui, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. Attendez moi à l'entrée, mais que personne ne le voit.

\- Compris.

Je me dirige vers le bureau du psychopathe, afin de voir rapidement ce qu'il me veut. Quand je rentre dans la pièce, je suis stupéfait de l'état de celle-ci.

 **POV Ace**

Je suis pour la première fois de ma vie à l'air libre. L'impression est bizarre. Bon pour le moment je suis juste sur le devant de la porte. L'aime de Kid ne veut pas que j'aille plus loin pour l'instant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne doit pas me voir, mais je m'en moque. Je suis dehors et je respire le grand air. J'ai l'impression qu'il est différent de celui de ma fenêtre.

On n'attend pas longtemps avant de voir Kid venir vers nous. Il a l'air furieux. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas mis en colère. On monte dans le véhicule. Je me retrouve entre Killer qui conduit et Kid. Le chemin n'est pas long, mais j'ai le temps quand même d'admirer le paysage. Bon c'est vrai, ce ne sont que des immeubles, certains en ruines, mais cela me change de ce que je vois d'habitude. On s'arrête devant une bâtisse immense. On dirait presque un château. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'extasier, que Kid m'appelle pour que je descende. A peine la porte est refermé que le véhicule redémarre.

-Suis moi, je vais te montrer tes nouveaux appartements et te faire visiter les lieux.

Je suis tellement heureux que je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens. C'est enfin le vrai début de ma vie. Je ne serais jamais assez reconnaissant par tout ce qu'a fait Kid pour moi. Je le suis à l'intérieur. Il y a du monde, c'est impressionnant. Il nous fait monter directement jusqu'au dernier étage. Tout est rouge à cet étage là. On pénètre dans la première pièce et je le vois retirer son manteau et le jeter sur un fauteuil.

Je prends le temps d'admirer le décor. Il n'y a pas de tableau, mais le mobilier paraît assez riche.

-ça c'est ma chambre avec un salon. Généralement si je ne suis pas de sortie, tu me trouveras ici. La porte près de la fenêtre mène à ta chambre. Bien sûr, tu as une porte qui mène au couloir. On n'a pas encore fini les travaux de plomberie, du coup tu partageras la même salle de bains que moi. Killer a ses appartements en face de nous. Je te déconseille fortement d'y aller, il n'aime pas les visiteurs.

Je prends note de tout ce qu'il me dit. On finit par entrer dans ma chambre et je m'arrête sur le palier. Elle est plus grande que celle que j'avais avant. Sur une table je découvre toutes mes affaires.

-On t'a racheté des fringues. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait oublié quelque chose là-bas. Si tu as faim, la cuisine est en abs. Je te la montrerais plus tard. Personne ne doit venir sans mon autorisation à l'étage. C'est réservé. Si t'as le moindre problème, tu viens me voir ou bien Killer si je ne suis pas là. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai une question.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de sortir dehors ?

Je vois Kid me regarder tout en souriant.

-Le temps que tu t'habitues à ta nouvelle vie, tu devras toujours être accompagné. Plus tard, tu pourras te balader librement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Début de l'apprentissage**

 **POV Ace**

J'ai l'impression d'être un oiseau qui vient de découvrir comment voler. Je me sens très bien. J'ai encore du mal à le réaliser. J'ai envie de me pincer toutes les cinq minutes pour ne pas avoir l'impression que c'est un rêve. Kid m'a laissé un peu seul dans ma nouvelle chambre, le temps qu'il aille régler des choses en bas. Pour le moment de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de bouger. J'en profite pour m'approprier la pièce en rangeant mes affaires.

Je jette un œil sur le contenu de l'armoire. Il a vraiment fait le plein de fringues. Je remarque tout de suite une chemise jaune et un pantacourt noir. Je les sors. Je n'ai pas changé de fringues depuis que j'ai quitté la maison. J'ai une envie de me prendre une bonne douche. Je prends donc le nécessaire et me dirige vers l'endroit que Kid m'a indiqué.

Ouah ! non mais c'est plus une salle de bain avec cette taille. Il y a une baignoire et une douche qui n'est pas aussi petite que celle que j'avais. On peut y tenir au moins à trois dedans. J'hésite un peu entre la baignoire et la douche rapide, mais finalement c'est la détente qui prend le dessus. Pendant que l'eau coule, j'en profite pour faire le tour de la pièce d'eau. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment le luxe dedans. Je trouve des serviettes et en prends deux pour pouvoir m'essuyer après. Il y a tout un tas de produits de soins du corps. Je ne pensais pas que Kid pouvait être si coqué. N'ayant pas de produits à moi, je me sers dans ceux que je vois. Le jour où je le pourrais, je m'achèterais les miens.

Je me déshabille rapidement et mets le linge dans le panier prévu à cet effet. Il est presque plein. J'arrête l'eau et je monte précautionneusement dans la baignoire. C'est la première fois que j'utilise cela. L'eau chaude apaise tous mes muscles encore endoloris. Law a dit que j'en aurais encore pour plusieurs semaines avec des douleurs plus ou moins chronique. M'appuyant contre la paroi, je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit vagabonder. En quelques jours, j'en ai vécu des choses. Bon pas toutes agréables, mais cela change de ma routine quotidienne depuis 17 ans. Elle commence à peine ma nouvelle vie, mais je l'aime déjà. De toute façon elle pourra difficilement être pire que celle que j'avais jusqu'à maintenant.

La chaleur bienfaisante se diffuse tout autour de mon corps. Je pourrais rester ainsi pendant des heures. Mais je doute que Kid apprécie d'avoir un squatteur de salle de bains. Mais j'en profite encore un peu. J'ai besoin de me détendre car sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais les muscles hyper tendus.

Je finis par sortir de l'eau moins d'une demi heure plus tard et m'habille avec les nouvelles fringues. J'adore trop le style en tout cas. Quand je ressorts de la salle de bains, je vois que Kid est revenu, mais il n'est pas seul. Il y a une fille avec lui, ainsi que Killer. J'essaye de me faire discret et de retourner dans ma chambre, mais apparemment ils savaient que j'étais là, car toutes les conversations se sont arrêtées.

 **POV Kid**

-C'est elle la nouvelle ? Je demande à Heat.

\- Oui boss.

\- Pas très jolie, mais une grande bouche. Elle devrait faire l'affaire. On va voir ça tout de suite. Suis moi et tente pas de coup foireux sinon tu finiras six pieds sous terre.

On monte rapidement, Killer fermant la marche. En entrant dans ma chambre je remarque la salle de bains ouverte. Le gamin a encore ses habitudes d'avant. Quoique c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre au contraire. Il ne se rend même pas compte à quel point il peut être attirant. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que sur le trottoir, il attirerait les foules. Mais j'ai beaucoup mieux que le tapin à lui proposer.

Comme à chaque nouvelle recrue, je teste la marchandise. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil et la tire pour qu'elle se retrouve au niveau de mon entrejambe. Je la vois grimacer, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Si elle fait bien dans quelques minutes elle en aura plein dans le gosier et elle n'a pas intérêt à me salir la moquette. Je défais mon pantalon et mon boxer et lui ordonne de se mettre au boulot tout de suite.

J'avais raison, elle a une bouche utile au moins pour les fellations. Par contre va falloir qu'elle apprenne rapidement à utiliser sa langue, sinon j'vais mettre des heures avant de pouvoir décharger. Je décide au bout de quelques minutes de prendre les choses en mains en imprimant un mouvement rapide de va-et-vient, prenant soin de bien l'enfoncer. Alors que je suis sur le point de venir, le gosse choisit ce moment-là pour quitter la salle de bains. Bon ben tant pis, il devra bien apprendre ce qui se passe ici. Il tente de partir discrètement de la pièce, mais je l'intercepte.

-viens ici, Ace.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Mais tu ne nous déranges pas. Toi t'avales tout, dis-je à la fille.

Ace se rapproche intrigué par ce qui se passe. C'est sûr que la première fois cela doit choquer un peu. Mais on s'y fait vite.

-Dis moi Ace. As-tu déjà goûté au plaisir de la chair ?

\- C'est quoi ? Cela se mange ?

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je me retiens d'éclater de rire et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Installe-toi sur le canapé. Cette fille va te montrer ce que sait exactement le plaisir de la chair. Tu verras une fois que tu y auras goûté, tu en redemanderas.

\- Je repasse plus tard la récupérer, Kid.

\- Pas de souci Killer. De toute façon, elle va en avoir pour un moment.

Les yeux de la fille indiquent clairement de la peur, mais aussi de la résignation. Au moins, elle ne rechignera pas de s'en prendre deux dans la prochaine heure. Ce soir ce sera le tour d'un mec d'être préparé à son nouvel emploi.

-Vois-tu Ace, cette fille a comme travail de donner du plaisir aux hommes. Ce soir, tu découvriras qu'aussi les hommes peuvent faire le même boulot. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais eu de rapport avec une fille ou même un mec ?

-Euh non, mais je sais ce que c'est. Je l'ai lu dans un livre.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est encore mieux que dans les livres. Laisse toi faire, je reste à côté si besoin. Et toi, fais bien ton boulot, je lance à la nouvelle pute.

Je la vois se diriger vers Ace, lentement, presque à reculons. Une fois à la hauteur du brun, elle se penche et pose ses mains tremblantes sur le pantalon. Je vois qu'Ace est un peu tendu. C'est normal après tout, il est encore puceau. Bon par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais de voir cette fille toucher le gamin me met un peu en rogne. Je secoue mentalement la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir jaloux. Je dois faire toute son éducation et la sexuelle est incluse. J'veux qu'il devienne une parfaite copie de moi.

Il n'est vraiment pas à l'aise du tout. J'suis à deux doigts d'exploser de rire, mais cela le vexerait sûrement. Du coup, je vais lui donner un coup de main et je m'approche de lui. J'ai refermé mon pantalon, qu'il ne croit pas que je vais lui sauter dessus, quoique c'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Mais je patienterais. Une chose est sûre, il n'y aura que moi qui aurais accès à son trou. Je colle son dos à mon torse afin de le faire un peu pencher en arrière. Il se détendra un peu plus facilement et je me mets à lui parler de choses plutôt agréables à faire. Du coup sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouve avec juste sa chemise, les vêtements du bas ayant fini par terre.

La fille commence par le sucer et je le vois se tendre sous le flot de sensations.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu Ace ?

\- C'est…c'est bizarre.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- Je crois que oui hnnnn, gémit-il.

Manquait plus que cela. Je commence à bander. Va falloir pourtant que je patiente. Quoiqu'une fille a deux entrer, je pourrais toujours prendre la porte arrière. Voyant qu'elle ne va pas si profond qu'avec moi. Je me penche légèrement en avant pour appuyer sur sa tête et faire entrer l'engin de mon jouet jusqu'à la garde. Elle s'étouffe un peu, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Au bout d'un moment je vois Ace qui n'en peut plus. Il est à deux doigts de jouir. Mais c'est trop tôt. Je veux qu'il la remplisse. Alors je la stoppe et je n'ai pas besoin de parler qu'elle se relève et passe à califourchon sur son bassin. Voilà, enfin le moment du petit. J'suis pas peu fier de pouvoir y assister. Par contre j'espère qu'elle ne compte pas se reposer après, car y a une gaule à décharger dans la foulée. Elle s'empale enfin sur Ace et ce dernier ne peut empêcher un cri de s'échapper de sa bouche. Il est complètement rouge de gène, mais moi je le trouve mignon.

-Bienvenue chez les adultes, Ace. Maintenant tu vas inverser les positions et l'allonger sur le sofa. N'oublie jamais, qu'avec les employés, c'est toi qui mène la danse et jamais eux.

Il hoche la tête et maladroitement la retourne. Je lui explique comment il doit s'y prendre et après un ou deux essais loupés, il arrive enfin à faire des va-et-vient corrects. Bon le sexe, c'est comme les maths, faut bien apprendre un jour. Je le vois se déhancher de plus en plus contre la pute. Il s'enfonce toujours plus en elle. Il n'y a plus de gène sur son visage, mais plutôt du bonheur. Il aime et je ne peux que le féliciter. Soudain il écarquille les yeux de surprise et un cri de jouissance lui échappe. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour le faire crier ainsi en le prenant violement. Mais pas tout de suite. Il s'effondre sur la gonzesse, épuisé, mais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-J'suis sûr que tu voudras recommencer.

\- Ouais, c'était trop bien. J'me sens tout léger.

\- Forcément, avec ce que tu lui as déchargé à l'intérieur. Laisse moi ta place, maintenant et installe toi sur le fauteuil. C'est à mon tour.

\- T'es sûr qu'elle est en état ?

\- Mais oui, elle est payée pour. Et ne t'en fait pas, ce qu'elle encaisse ici est encore gentil.

Une fois Ace hors du sofa, je tire les jambes de la fille et lui écarte bien. Les traces d'Ace coulent lentement. Au moins pas besoin de préparation. Alors que je me place au bon endroit, je m'enfonce d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde, laissant échapper un râle de contentement. Elle est un peu serrée, mais pour moi c'est parfait. Je me mets à la pilonner sans vergogne. Du coin de l'œil, je vois que mon apprenti regarde avec une curiosité grandissante, ce qui gonfle mon égo à bloc. Juste pour lui, je vais lui montrer toutes les facettes du sexe. Je sors de la fille pour la mettre à quatre pattes et sans aucune cérémonie, ni préparation, je lui ouvre l'entrée arrière avec mon sexe. La douleur doit être telle qu'elle n'émet aucun son. Je vois Ace se rapprocher et regarder avec des yeux d'un enfant qui découvre une chose merveilleuse.

-Tu vois Ace. Pour te taper un mec, il n'y a qu'une seule entrée. Mais pour une fille, il y en a deux et il ne faut pas hésiter à explorer les deux entrées. C'est très important pour son boulot de vérifier que toute queue peut y rentrer.

\- Mais cela ne fait pas mal ?

\- Regarde sa tête. A-t-elle vraiment mal ?

\- Elle pousse des petits cris.

\- Oui, comme toi tout à l'heure elle gémit de plaisir. Elle prend son pied.

Il me suffit de quelques minutes pour décharger à mon tour. Je sors rapidement d'elle et la laisse avachie sur le sofa. De toute façon Killer va plus tarder à venir la chercher. Ce soir, elle passera encore entre les mains de plusieurs de mes gars soigneusement sélectionnés par mon second et demain, elle ne sera plus qu'une poupée désarticulée qui déambulera sur le trottoir.

Je fais signe à Ace de me suivre. On est un peu collant quand même.

-Va à la douche en premier j'te ramène des fringues propres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteure : j'ai réédité les 2 chapitres précédents suite à une erreur de publication ^^  
**

* * *

 **Vie en communauté**

 **POV Ace**

C'était magique, incroyable cette expérience que m'a fait découvrir Kid. J'étais un peu gêné au début, mais en le voyant n'en avoir aucune, j'ai essayé de l'imiter. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il y avait ce genre de métier, donner du plaisir aux autres. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, mais je ne me fais pas de bile car Kid va me les apprendre.

Du coup je suis bon pour un deuxième passage à la salle de bains, cette fois avec Kid. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger de prendre la douche en même temps que moi. Je suis un peu timide encore de ce côté-là.

Une fois à nouveau propre, il m'emmène en bas dans une grande salle où il y a du monde qui va et vient. Tous s'arrêtent de parler quand Kid entre dans la salle. J'avance avec le rouge jusqu'à un siège vachement imposant. Il me fait signe de me mettre à côté de lui de l'autre côté de Killer.

-Bien, j'vois que tout le monde a reçu le message. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Lui c'est Ace et chacun de vous lui doit le même respect qu'envers Killer. Le premier qui oserait désobéir sait ce qui l'attend. S'il veut quelque chose, vous lui fournissez et sans discussion.

Je regarde la foule et je vois qu'il y a quand même beaucoup de monde. Est-ce qu'ils font tous le même travail ? Je me le demande bien. Il faudra que je pose la question à Kid à l'occasion. Vu que tout le monde bosse, je vais sûrement devoir faire pareil, mais je ne sais rien faire. Enfin je n'ai pas appris.

Une fois qu'il a fini ses explications, les tables sont mises en place et je perçois une bonne odeur de nourriture. Cela me donne l'eau à la bouche. Un homme couvert de cicatrices s'installe à côté de moi. Il est immense ! Encore plus que Kid. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Bon là il me fait vraiment peur. Des plats sont disposés sur la table. Je remarque du coup que tout le monde ne mange pas avec nous.

-Suivant la place que tu occupes, tu as une table, m'explique Kid tout en se servant.

Je me demande bien quelle place j'occupe. Il faudra que je lui demande plus tard. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se moque de moi, surtout que je ne connais personne. Je n'ose pas me servir, mais Killer ne me laisse pas trop le choix et prend mon assiette pour me la remplir. Il n'y va pas de main morte. Je n'ai jamais mangé autant. Je mange tranquillement, savourant chaque nouvelle saveur. Je ne sais pas qui cuisine ici pour autant de monde, mais c'est vraiment délicieux, même meilleur que ce que je pouvais manger quand j'étais enfermé. En repensant à ça, je me sens triste et apeuré. Est-ce que je vais retourner là-bas ? Kid m'a assuré que non, mais je ne suis pas sûr si je peux lui faire confiance à cent pour cent. Certes, il m'a sauvé la vie, mais je ne connais presque rien de lui.

-Hé ça va ?

La voix de Kid me sort de mes sombres réflexions. Je lève la tête et le regarde. Il a vraiment l'air inquiet.

-Ouais, ça va. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Ok, s'il y a un souci, tu n'hésites pas à m'en parler ou à Killer. Si besoin, on ira chercher le psychopathe.

\- Merci. C'est sûrement encore les effets secondaires de ce que l'on m'a injecté.

\- T'iras te reposer après. Personne ne viendra te faire chier.

\- D'accord.

Je me remets à manger, mais je sens le regard de Kid sur moi. C'est un peu déstabilisant. Je me sens être mis à nu. J'écoute à peine ce qui se dit à ma table. Je termine mon repas tranquillement. On m'a resservi une deuxième fois. Je crois que mon estomac va éclater. Soudain je me sens partir.

 **POV Kid**

Il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Il faudra que j'en parle à Law. Il y a peut-être un souci. Enfin, je pense que cela pourra attendre la prochaine livraison. Heat m'annonce l'arrivée d'une nouvelle bande de blancs becs sur notre territoire. Ça sent encore une bonne bagarre rapidement afin de leur apprendre qu'on ne met pas les pieds impunément dans mon territoire. Ils pensent pouvoir prendre notre place, mais ils vont s'en mordre les doigts et retourner pleurer dans les jupes de leur mère.

Alors que je discute sur la stratégie à adopter, je sursaute en voyant la tête d'Ace tomber dans son assiette, heureusement vide. Plus personne ne parle à table.

Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Heat approche sa main de mon protégé et vérifie pour répondre à ma question silencieuse.

-Il dort, patron. Il s'est juste endormi dans son assiette.

\- Je savais qu'il pouvait être encore fatigué, d'après ce que m'avait le toubib, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point-là.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas normal, commente Killer.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas banal de s'endormir subitement. Serait-ce encore un effet secondaire des drogues ?

-Wire, monte le dans sa chambre et va chercher l'autre détraqué. Il vaut mieux que l'on vérifie ça rapidement.

Je le vois porter Ace et disparaitre dans les escaliers. Les discussions reprennent aussitôt, mais je ne peux empêcher mon esprit d'être ailleurs.

-Tu veux que je laisse quelqu'un devant sa porte ? me demande Killer.

\- Ouais, il est préférable. On ne sait jamais, surtout qu'on n'a toujours pas réglé le problème de tu sais quoi.

\- Je vais mettre un homme de confiance.

\- Bien. Seul le psychopathe et son assistant pourront pénétrer dans sa chambre.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Tous les deux nous allons nous rendre dans notre nouvelle zone de deal. Je veux vérifier que le travail est bien fait.

\- Il faudrait aussi que l'on passe voir notre cher quincailler. Apparemment, il n'a pas compris la dernière fois.

Chouette, pas mal d'action pour me défouler. Derrière son masque, je sais que Killer sourit. Il voit déjà ce qu'il va devoir faire et il doit en jubiler d'avance. Il adore cette partie de son travail.

Une fois le déjeuner terminée, on remonte à l'étage afin de prendre ce dont on aura besoin. Killer en profite pour choisir un type de confiance pour surveiller le mioche. Je fais un tour dans sa chambre et je suis surpris de le voir déjà réveiller et complètement perdu au milieu de son lit.

-Comment te sens tu ?

\- Bien, Kid. Mais on n'était pas à table juste à l'instant ?

\- Tu t'es endormi dans ton assiette. Ne t'en fais pas, Le toubib va venir t'ausculter pour voir s'l n'y a pas de problème avec les effets secondaires des drogues que les autres t'ont administré. Donc tu restes là et tu te reposes. Je laisse quelqu'un devant ta porte. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu vois avec lui.

\- Tu ne restes pas ?

\- Je dois m'absenter pour mon boulot. Pour le moment, il est trop tôt pour que tu m'accompagnes. Mais ne t'en fais pas je reviens d'ici deux à trois heures grand maximum.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien.

J'ai une envie furieuse de poser ma main au-dessus de sa tête, mais je me fais violence pour ne pas le faire. Je sors vite de sa chambre. C'est Brad qui est devant la porte. Il est bien ce type. Il ne parle quasiment jamais et est un habitué des tâches souvent de nettoyeur après notre passage. Il est avec nous depuis le début.

-On commence par quoi ? me demande Killer.

\- Le moins sale. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on effraye notre clientèle.

Cette fois on prend la voiture. Cela fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas roulé. Heat est au volant et avec Killer on s'installe à l'arrière. Non, elle n'est pas comme dans les films de mafia, noire et toute brillante. Elle est rouge. J'aime le rouge. Ce n'est pas non plus la limousine. Je me contente d'un 4X4 que l'on a retapé avec Killer, Heat et Wire. Ce véhicule est avec nous depuis le début de l'aventure. C'est comme un compagnon. C'est vrai qu'on a les moyens de voir plus luxueux, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité pour le moment.

La nouvelle zone de deal est à vingt minutes en voiture tout de même. Durant le trajet, Killer répond à des sms. Cela me fait penser que je devrais penser à acheter un téléphone à Ace. Ce serait utile pour communiquer si besoin quand nous sommes séparés. Surtout à partir du moment où il pourra se baladait seul, même si ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Je ne veux pas lâcher ma brebis tant que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle pourra survivre dans ce monde.

En arrivant, on repère rapidement nos trois dealers sur place. L'un d'eux est même en train de faire une transaction. Ce quartier est assez animé. On a eu le nez fin en s'implantant ici. Il faudra peut-être penser à faire travailler quelques filles par ici, une fois le business bien ancré dans le décor. On récupère la recette déjà faite et on les réapprovisionne. Ils arriveront bien à en vendre un peu plus.

On ne traîne pas plus longtemps et on remonte dans le véhicule, direction le vieux quincailler. Killer compte rapidement et note sur son téléphone la somme récupérée. Tout en se dirigeant vers notre dernier rendez-vous de la journée, on s'arrête dès que l'on croise l'un de nos hommes ou femmes et Killer empoche l'argent. J'ai l'impression que la journée va être bonne.

-Demain, on fera une journée de chasse.

\- Un endroit en particulier ?

\- On va aller au sud cette fois ci.

Une fois devant la boutique, tout le monde descend de la voiture. Killer a pris sa fameuse mallette de travail. Dehors quelques badauds nous ont vu arriver et déguerpissent en quatrième vitesse. Ils savent très bien ce qui va se passer et ils ne veulent pas être spectateurs ou même une victime par inadvertance. Quand Killer laisse parler sa créativité, les résultats sont au-delà de mes espérances.

En entrant dans la boutique, j'entends un bruit de vaisselle qui se brise au sol. Il sait qui vient d'arriver et il a peur. Il a raison d'avoir le trouillomètre à zéro. Heat se dirige vers l'étage pendant que Killer moi, on va voir notre cher petit vieux dans l'arrière-boutique. Il a trop peur pour fuir. Je peux presque l'imaginer en train de se faire dessus. C'en est jouissif. Je l'aperçois enfin et je lui souris. Lui par contre est un peu blanc. Il devrait sortir un peu plus au soleil. Killer pose sa mallette sur le comptoir et l'ouvre.

-Tu vois je suis un homme de parole, le vieux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Ayez pitié, monsieur Kid, j'vous promets d'avoir vite l'argent.

\- Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes. Pourtant, la dernière fois, j'avais été plutôt compréhensible.

J'entends Heat qui est en train de tout retourner. Un cri qui ne vient pas d'un des nôtres parvient à mes oreilles.

-Non, laissez-le, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Je suis sa seule famille.

\- Etait, je lui précise, le faisant blanchir encore plus. Killer occupe-toi de lui.

\- Avec plaisir.

Mon second sort une lame légèrement incurvée. Il s'approche de sa cible, d'un pas sûr. L'homme tente de reculer mais il n'a aucune échappatoire. Les cris se rapproche. Je tourne la tête et je vois un garçon qui ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ans. Ah seize ans, le bel âge pour apprendre la réalité de cette vie de merde. Heat le tient fermement, tandis qu'il essaye de se débattre comme une brebis attrapée par le loup. Mais il n'a aucune chance de s'échapper. Je m'approche de lui et lui saisit le visage par le menton afin de l'examiner de plus près. Il a une gueule d'ange. Déjà tout un tas d'idées, les unes plus salace que les autres, me traverse s'esprit. Tout un tas de possibilité pour son avenir.

-Killer, ne le tue pas tout de suite. Je viens d'avoir une autre idée.

Killer hoche la tête et se met au travail. Des hurlements emplissent rapidement la pièce pour mon plus grand bonheur. Le vieux perd rapidement ses deux mains. Le plus jeune hurle et pleure en voyant le spectacle que je veux qu'il voie. Mais il n'est pas au bout de son enfer. Ce n'est que le début. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de torture, le vieux est assis sur une chaise attachée avec une corde. Le gamin n'a même plus de voix pour crier. La fin approche. Je fais signe à Heat et il sait ce que je lui demande. Il amène le gosse près du vieux et je sors mon arme. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il pense sûrement qu'il va mourir, mais c'est un tout autre destin que je lui réserve. Je m'approche à mon tour et lui prends une de ses mains. Je lui mets l'arme dedans et lui referme les doigts pour qu'il la tienne. Il me regarde, interloqué, avant de comprendre enfin ce que je veux qu'il fasse. Je peux lire la frayeur sur son visage, mais aussi le refus. Je le force à lever sa main en direction de la tête de son grand-père.

-Non, non, non, non, supplie-t'il.

Il veut reculer, mais il ne peut pas. Killer s'écarte au cas-où. Il ne manquerait plus que ça qu'il se prenne une balle. Une fois l'arme au niveau de la tempe je resserre ma prise.

-Tire ! je lui ordonne.

\- Non.

\- Tire !

La joute verbale ne dure pas plus d'une minute avant que la détonation ne résonne. J'ai dû lui écraser le doigt sur la gâchette pour qu'il tire. Il y a du sang et de la cervelle un peu partout. Il lui a fait un joli trou. Je reprends mon arme et quitte le bâtiment. Une équipe viendra prendre plus tard ce qu'il faut, tandis qu'une autre fera le nettoyage. En montant dans la voiture, je jette un œil à mon téléphone.

 **Law : les médocs sont dans ta chambre. Je veux le voir une fois par mois.**

Il m'énerve avec ses directives.

 **Kid : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

 **Law : Narcolepsie.**

 **Kid : c'est quoi cette merde ?**

 **Law : une maladie du sommeil.**

Et merde, j'ai hérité d'un loir. Le coffre s'ouvre et Killer y balance le gamin avant de me rejoindre.

-Enferme le au sous-sol pour le moment. Je ne veux pas qu'Ace le voit.

\- Compris. J'ai regardé et j'ai déjà une liste de ce que l'on peut récupérer. Une équipe ne devrait plus tarder à venir. Des nouvelles ?

\- Ouais, je t'expliquerais dès que j'en saurais plus.

On se remet en route pour rentrer à la maison. La journée n'est pas encore finie.


	10. Chapter 10

découverte

 **POV Ace**

Je n'ai pas trop compris ce que m'a dit Law. Il a parlé d'une maladie du sommeil, qui me ferais dormir à n'importe quel moment de la journée et sans prévenir. Cela m'angoisse un peu. Comment va réagir Kid en l'apprenant ? Il risque d'être fâché contre moi.

-Je laisse la boite chez Kid, m'interrompt Law. Surtout n'en n'oublie aucun. Tu as trente jours de traitement. Quand tu arriveras sur le dernier jour, je veux qu'il t'amène en consultation. Ton traitement est à vie. Il va mettre un peu de temps à agir, mais une fois qu'il sera bien dans ton organisme, il devrait t'éviter ce genre de désagrément.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, non. Mais dis-moi, ne faisais-tu pas ce genre de crise avant ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout. Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

\- Et comme personne ne venait te voir, cela a dû passer inaperçue. En tout sache que tu as ça depuis ta naissance et qu'aux dernières nouvelles personne n'en est morte. Il te faut juste suivre ton traitement pour ne pas subir les désagréments.

\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- C'est un plaisir pour moi. Tu fais un très bon sujet d'étude pour moi.

Il prend sa sacoche et quitte la chambre, me laissant seul. Je ne sais pas quand Kid va rentrer et je commence déjà à m'ennuyer. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Je décide du coup de descendre où il y avait du monde. C'est vrai que de voir autant de personne en même temps est impressionnant, mais je n'ai plus envie d'être seul. J'ouvre ma porte de chambre et tombe sur un mec qui se retourne en entendant du bruit.

-Euh… je voudrais aller en bas.

Il ne me parle pas et hoche simplement la tête. Il se met à marcher et je le suis. Il descend jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et me montre une pièce que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Pourtant, elle est immense. Il y a plusieurs personnes autour d'une table où la discussion semble très animée. Je prends le temps de détailler la pièce. Il y a plusieurs canapés et fauteuils, donnant une impression d'avoir plein de petit salon privé. Il n'y a que trois fenêtres, rendant les lieux un peu sombres. Je constate qu'il y a des barreaux aux fenêtres. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Je remarque au fond une grande bibliothèque et m'y dirige. Je passais avant tellement de temps à lire que cela me manquait un peu. Je parcours des yeux le titre des ouvrages. Ce n'est pas le genre de lecture que je lisais avant. Un titre m'interpelle, « technique efficace de torture ». Je me demande de quoi cela parle. Je me décide à le prendre pour le lire. Je vais m'installer dans un des minis-salons et commence ma lecture. Ce n'est pas un manga, il y a des pavés de textes et des images pour expliquer. Rapidement, je me coupe de tout ce qui m'entoure, passionné par ce livre.

 **POV Kid**

Si je m'attendais à voir ça en rentrant. Je suis à peine dans le bâtiment que Wire vient vers nous et me prévient que le petit est dans le salon avec tout le monde. Je pénètre dans la pièce et je le vois installé sur un des fauteuils, absorbé par sa lecture. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut bien lire. Ce n'est déjà pas un de ses mangas. Je m'approche de lui. Il ne m'entend même pas venir. Le livre doit être vachement intéressant. En arrivant à côté de lui je reconnais enfin l'ouvrage. Je me retiens de rire. Moi qui veux aller lentement avec lui et déjà en train de livre ce genre d'ouvrage et le pire c'est qu'il a l'air d'aimer. Je m'installe sur le canapé d'en face, décidant de ne pas le déranger dans sa lecture. Les questions concernant son entrevue avec Law peuvent bien attendre pour le moment. Une des putes de la maison s'approche de moi, mais d'un geste de la main je lui dis d'aller voir ailleurs. Je dois rester en forme pour le soir même. C'est que j'ai encore de l'activité après le dîner. Je continue d'observer mon petit protégé pendant un long moment.

Il fait presque nuit quand enfin il lève le nez de son livre.

-Kid ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré.

\- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. Le livre te plait tant que ça ?

\- Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas trop, mais j'apprends plein de choses intéressantes.

\- Tu pourras le ramener dans ta chambre alors. Si t'as des questions, n'hésite pas à les poser à Killer. C'est lui le spécialiste.

-Oh ! c'est un métier ?

\- Hé comment, intervient Killer qui s'installe sur un fauteuil. C'est même l'un des plus beau au monde, quand on sait la pratiquer.

\- Tu pourrais me montrer un jour.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Ace lui sourit, heureux comme si on venait de lui offrir un jouet qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Cette marque d'affection envers un autre, me pince légèrement le cœur. Je ne veux que pour moi, ces sourires. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de les partager avec d'autres.

 **oOOooOOo**

Cette fois au dîner, il n'y a pas eu de souci avec Ace. Il a même commencé à discuter avec nous. Il pose tout un tas de questions. Il s'adapte donc rapidement à sa nouvelle vie. Bien sûr cela ne fait pas encore vingt-quatre heures qu'il est là, mais il ne montre pas de signe d'appréhension. Je suis donc satisfait. Peut-être que finalement je n'aurais pas à prendre de gants pour lui apprendre ce qui l'attend dorénavant.

Après le dîner, je l'invite à monter dans nos quartiers, lui promettant qu'il allait passer une très bonne soirée. Je dois juste aller chercher l'invité du soir. Cela fait quarante-huit heure qu'il attend qu'on vienne le chercher. J'aime faire attendre mes jouets. J'espère, tout de même, que cela plaira au gamin. Je l'avais gardé au frais pour lui.

Quand je retourne dans la chambre, je le trouve en train de continuer sa lecture. Il a tellement à apprendre et il en veut, ça c'est sûr. Il s'arrête de lire en m'entendant approcher.

-C'est qui ? me demande-t-il d'un air si innocent.

\- Ton jouet du soir. Ce matin je t'ai montré ce que l'on faisait avec une fille. Maintenant tu vas le faire mais avec un homme. Cela fait partie du boulot. Mais tu verras, tu vas aimer ça.

-Vraiment ?

Le mec que je maintiens toujours, tremble comme une feuille. Normal, vu ce qu'il va prendre ce soir, il ne peut que trembler. Je l'emmène jusqu'à la table et le positionne de telle façon à ce qu'il présente à Ace son cul. Rapidement je lui fais retirer ses vêtements inutiles. La peau pour une fois, n'est plus toute blanche. Il y a des traces de bleus. Il a sûrement dû résister au départ.

Ace s'est rapproché, intrigué, mais dans son regard je peux voir une certaine excitation. Je lui explique comment il va devoir faire et je lui donne un tube de lubrifiant. Il me regarde, ne comprenant pas trop ce que je veux qu'il fasse avec. Bon il a beau avoir un corps d'adulte, il n'en reste pas moins qu'un enfant à qui il faut tout apprendre.

-Enlèves tes vêtements du bas.

Il obéit plutôt docilement et retire ses fringues rapidement. J'ouvre le tube et en verse une bonne rasade dans ma main. Je m'approche de lui et colle son dos à mon torse avant de poser ma main de lubrifiant sur son membre pour le moment encore flasque. Il se tend légèrement à mon contact et retient sa respiration.

-Ceci est un lubrifiant. Il te permet de pénétrer un cul sans te faire mal.

Je fais de lent mouvement de va et vient et rapidement, il durcit. Je le sens se détendre contre moi et sa tête finit par se poser sur mon épaule. Il a les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte. Il me donne une envie de le prendre ici et maintenant, mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Quand je le sens prêt pour la suite, je le lâche à regret et je l'entends soupirer de frustration.

-Maintenant tu peux le pénétrer. Qui sait, un jour, je te montrerais tout le bien que cela fait d'être remplit.

\- C'est … c'est vrai ?

\- Bien évidemment, si tu le désires vraiment.

Je suis aux anges avec sa déclaration. Il veut donc que je lui montre ce que cela fait. Je vais donc me faire un plaisir de lui montrer et ça s'en plus tarder. Je le guide pour qu'il pénètre l'autre. Il est déjà très doué. Il ne s'arrête qu'une fois jusqu'à la garde. Il commence à faire des va et viens et j'en profite donc pour enduire de nouveau mes doigts et je m'approche de lui. Je glisse un doigt le long de sa fente. Il s'arrête, mais je lui murmure de continuer et de ne pas s'occuper de ce que je fais, rien de mal ne lui arrivera. Quand je le sens se détendre et continuer à besogner l'autre, je fais entrer légèrement dans son entrée. Il est vraiment serré. Mais bon pas étonnant, il est puceau de ce côté-là encore. Mon doigt s'enfonce petit à petit et je l'entends gémir doucement. Après quelques va-et-vient, j'entre un deuxième doigt afin de le préparer à la suite. Il a compris le truc et tente de se détendre. Il y arrive bien, vu qu'il prend son pied dans le cul de l'autre. Un troisième doigt finit par entrer. Putain depuis le temps que j'en rêvais de ce moment. C'est plus proche que je ne l'espérais. D'habitude je prends à sec, mais là j'ai pris le temps de préparer mon partenaire. Je suis tellement pris dans l'action que je remarque à peine l'entrée dans la pièce de Killer. Il met à jour le registre, pendant que moi je prends mon pied.

Quand je le sens enfin prêt pour m'accueillir, je sors mon sexe de mes vêtements et le présente à son orifice. Mon gland rentre légèrement quand il recule. Il pousse un cri de surprise. Je caresse ses côtés tout en m'enfonçant lentement. Pour une fois que je prends mon temps. Il s'est arrêté de pilonner l'autre, le temps que je sois jusqu'à la garde. Son antre est chaud et si accueillant. Je pourrais y rester longtemps ainsi. Je commence à bouger légèrement et il grimace de douleur, je le rassure et lui garantit qu'après il en redemandera. Je l'encourage à reprendre ses mouvements. Je fais en sorte de suivre ses mouvements et rapidement, il se met à gémir de plus en plus fort. Ses coups de reins son plus puissant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il crie. J'ai dû toucher sa prostate. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se vider dans son jouet et se resserrer autour de mon sexe qui se vide presque aussitôt. Putain que c'était bon. Je ne regrette vraiment pas de l'avoir baisé ainsi.

Soudain je le sens s'effondrer et l'attrape pour ne pas qu'il tombe au sol. Il sourit et ferme les yeux.

-C'était vraiment trop bon !

\- Je te l'avais dit.

Je le porte jusqu'au canapé. Killer a embarqué l'autre pour le mettre dès demain sur le trottoir. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard. Ace est juste vêtu encore de son tee-shirt et somnole la tête sur mes cuisses.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois prendre autant de précaution avec quelqu'un.

\- Possible, mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Je veux que tu commences à le former d'ici une semaine.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, il a envie de découvrir les choses et c'est bon pour nous. Pour le moment, il est manipulable, alors moulons le comme on le souhaite.

\- Pas de problème, je démarrerai mardi prochain. En attendant, qu'il lise les livres et qu'il note ses questions et j'y répondrais en temps et heure.

On reste un bon moment à discuter de chose et d'autre. Ace c'est depuis un moment endormi sur moi, mais cela ne me gêne absolument pas. Quand Killer s'en va pour se coucher, je prends le gamin dans mes bras et le ramène dans sa chambre. Il va falloir que je développe un peu plus son endurance au sexe dans les semaines à venir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Initiation à la torture  
**

 **PV Ace**

Cela fait une semaine que je vis chez Kid. Bien qu'étrange, ses habitudes et son travail, ce n'est pas déplaisant pour autant. Je peux même dire que j'aime bien. Il m'a pris deux fois et bien qu'au début ce n'est pas très agréable, au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai l'impression de mourir de plaisir. Je n'ai pas pu rejouer avec mon jouet. Kid m'a laissé tout un tas de livres que je dois étudier pour comprendre comment fonctionne son monde des affaires. De ce que j'ai lu jusqu'à présent, il faut se montrer impitoyable pour s'en sortir et que le travail réclame des sacrifices.

Le soir, il n'hésite pas à m'expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas. Il me fait aussi un débriefing de la journée entre lui et Killer. En journée, quand je fais une pause dans mes études, je descends au salon. J'apprends à connaître les gens qui travaillent pour Kid. Certains me vouvoient et d'autres me tutoient. J'ai toujours quelqu'un qui m'accompagne partout où je me rends. J'ai fini par m'y faire et je n'y prête plus attention. Je sais que Kid ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive du mal.

Aujourd'hui, je dois démarrer une formation avec Killer. Il a annoncé la veille au soir, qu'il avait trouvé dans la journée le sujet idéal pour que je puisse me faire la main sous sa tutelle. J'ai eu un peu de mal à dormir du coup. J'ai peur de mal faire et qu'il ne soit pas content. Je l'ai déjà vu en colère dans la semaine et il ne vaut mieux pas être sur son chemin. La fille qui l'avait vraiment énervé s'était retrouvée avec un couteau qui lui avait tranché le ventre de gauche à droite. Il y avait eu du sang partout, mais personne n'avait bronché. De ce que Kid m'expliqua le soir même, elle avait caché de l'argent pour faire bande à part alors qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile. Dans ma tête, j'avais aussitôt mis une alerte de ne jamais décevoir Killer. Je ne tiens pas à subir le même sort.

On déjeune tranquillement. Comme tous les matins, il n'y a pas grand monde au réfectoire. Soit les gens sont déjà parties travailler soit, ils sont partis se coucher. Kid a l'air de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Il doit aller voir Law pour lui apporter de nouveaux jouets, pendant que je resterais avec Killer.

Une fois rassasié sous l'œil vigilant de Kid et Killer, je suis ce dernier jusqu'à notre étage. Il veut avant tout m'expliquer pas mal de choses. Je suis comme un gosse qui découvre le monde, excité et effrayé en même temps. Il commence par me parler du pourquoi on torture les gens. Il ne fait pas de grands discours. Avec lui c'est clair et net.

-Kid, dans sa grande bonté, protège et offre un travail à tous les habitants du quartier qu'il dirige. Je pense que ça tu avais déjà compris.

\- Oui, il me l'avait expliqué une fois.

\- Bien. Gérer un quartier, c'est comme gérer une ville, il faut un minimum de rentrée d'argent. Certaines personnes rechignent à payer leurs taxes pour les services que nous proposons. D'autres, aussi, tentent de prendre la place de Kid. Quand cela arrive et que nous attrapons les personnes, il faut parfois se montrer persuasif pour connaître la vérité et on doit faire des exemples. Est-ce que jusque-là, tu me suis ?

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Bien. La personne dont l'on doit s'occuper est un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui a décidé de s'installer sur le territoire sans permission et ferait des transactions illégales. Sans compter qu'il prend l'argent de nos filles. Il a passé la nuit sans n'avoir eu ni à boire, ni à manger.

\- C'est du vol alors ?

\- Tout à fait. Et nous allons donc en faire un exemple pour les autres qui voudraient faire la même chose.

\- Mais normalement, les gens qui volent finissent en prison.

\- La prison ne les dissuade pas et ils prennent ça plutôt comme des vacances. La torture laisse une marque indélébile dans leur chair et les décourage à recommencer. Et puis, nous avons besoin de savoir s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui tire els ficelles plus haut. Il faut toujours être prudent. Bien, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour la séance.

On refait le chemin inverse, puis on emprunte un escalier qui descend assez profondément. Au début cela m'angoisse, car cela me rappelle des souvenirs que je voudrais tant oublier. Killer doit l'avoir senti car il s'arrête et se retourne.

-Tu es sûr d'être prêt ? Tu sais, Kid ne t'en voudra pas si tu n'y arrives pas aujourd'hui.

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais le faire. Je lui dois bien ça. Il a tant fait pour moi, je lui réponds d'une voix assurée.

En bas de l'escalier, il y a une impressionnante porte en métal. Cela donne un sentiment glacial des lieux. On entre dans la pièce et je vois l'homme en question ligoté à une chaise, la tête penchée en avant comme s'il dormait. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière dans la pièce. Juste une petite ampoule qui se balance lentement. Killer installe sa valise sur une table dans le coin. Il n'y a aucun bruit à part nos respirations. Celle de mon mentor du jour est calme et presque inaudible. La mienne est plus rapide. C'est sûrement dû à l'excitation. Enfin je vais être utile à Kid. La dernière respiration est celle de l'homme sur la chaise. Elle est comme saccadée. Pourtant on n'a même pas commencé.

Killer prend vraiment tout son temps pour préparer son matériel. Je m'approche pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Il y a des lames de cutter, des couteaux, mais aussi des pinces, des fils et un genre de batterie. Je repère des tenailles. Certains ne me disent rien.

-Tu vas utiliser tout cela ?

\- Cela dépend de ce que j'obtiendrais comme réponse. Cet outil-là est très pratique. On s'en sert pour maintenir la bouche ouverte et faire couler toute sorte de chose dans la bouche. C'est aussi pratique pour couper la langue et arracher les dents. Cela évite qu'il te morde.

\- Je vois.

\- Bien. Commençons.

Killer se dirige alors vers l'homme qui tremble dorénavant. Il lui redresse la tête afin de pouvoir voir son regard.

-Qui t'embauche ? Je doute qu'un gringalet comme toi soit en mesure de posséder autant de drogue et de tripe pour racketter nos filles.

Le regard est fuyant et il ne répond pas. Je remarque à ce moment toute la patience qu'à Killer en lui. Je sais très bien que Kid l'aurait déjà envoyé contre un mur. Ces deux hommes sont le jour et la nuit.

-Tu sais, j'ai toute mon après-midi pour te faire cracher le morceau et tu le cracheras avant la fin de journée, soit en sûr.

L'homme s'en-tête dans son mutisme. Je ne comprends pas son comportement.

-Viens voir là Ace. Mets toi à ma place. Voilà, tu serres ton poing, tu fais passer ton bras de sorte qu'il remonte sur l'épaule opposée. Puis tu le fais revenir rapidement à sa place initiale tout en frappant le visage.

J'angoisse un peu. C'est la première fois que je vais frapper quelqu'un. Je retiens légèrement ma respiration au moment où je fais le mouvement. Mon poing atterrit contre le bas de la mâchoire. Cela craque et la tête est secouée. C'est étrange la sensation. L'homme crache par terre. Un dent suit le cracha de sang. Mon poing me fait un peu mal quand même.

Killer prend ma place et me montre comment faire pour ne pas se faire trop mal et me demande ensuite de recommencer. J'exécute, une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Je change même de poing. Un sentiment d'euphorie s'empare de moi. Mon mentor est obligé de me stopper. Il ne faut pas que je le tue trop tôt, me dit-il. Il repose la question, mais ce dernier refuse toujours de répondre. Cette fois Killer décide de passer à l'étape supérieure en allant chercher le premier instrument. Il s'agit d'un marteau. Il prend au passage une petite table que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis les consignes de Killer à la lettre. L'homme hurle de douleur quand le marteau écrase son premier doigt. Cela en est presque effrayant et je recule légèrement.

 **PDV Kid**

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant le psychopathe à deux balles. Il se plaint en permanence de la qualité des cobayes que je lui ramène. Il n'est jamais content. S'il continue comme ça, je vais finir par le buter. Il a juste du bol que pour le moment, j'ai besoin de lui pour qu'il soigne Ace.

D'ailleurs en rentrant au quartier général, je suis plutôt étonné de ne pas le voir. Il doit sûrement être encore avec Killer. Je sais que ce dernier aime bien prendre tout son temps dans son art. Je prends la direction du sous-sol pour voir où ils en sont et si son apprenti du jour s'en sort. Quand on descend les escaliers, on a du mal à croire que quelqu'un est en train de se faire torturer. Quand on s'est installé, on a fait insonoriser la salle. Je n'aime pas être déranger quand je dors ou je baise par des hurlements.

En ouvrant la porte je découvre avec satisfaction que le travail est bien exécuté. Je suis juste déçu d'avoir tout loupé.

-Alors les gars, il a parlé ?

\- Tu ne vas pas être ravi de savoir, me répond Killer.

\- Dis-voir et je jugerais.

\- Il travaille pour Barbe Noire

\- Je vais le buter, dis-je en criant.

Ce fouteur de trouble revient donc à la charge. La colère coule déjà dans mes veines. Il va falloir que je la fasse sortir. Cette ordure n'a toujours pas compris la leçon. Il ose nous narguer ouvertement.

-Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, intervient Ace. Il a fait alliance avec Doflamingo.

\- Quoi ? ? Mais c'est une blague là. Si le flamand rose se ramène dans le coin, c'est plutôt mauvais signe. Killer débarrasse toi du corps. Aucune trace.

\- Je m'en charge.

\- Ace, suis moi. On a des choses à voir.

Ce n'est pas bon du tout si Doflamingo se pointe dans le coin. Déjà gérer Barbe Noire est une plaie, mais les deux ensembles, il va falloir que nous agissions vite. J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que nous devons faire.


End file.
